Bloody Attraction
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: He's back and he's more murderous than ever when he finds out that his blonde has a fiancee. Sequel to Blind Admiration
1. He's Here

**Bloody Attraction**

_He's back and more murderous than ever when he finds out his blonde has a fiancée. Naruto is about to learn that everyone close to him will be found in their own pool of blood._

**Sasunarusasu**

**Horror/Angst**

_**Warning: This story contains Yaoi, Death, Gore, slight Torture, and Rape. If you're squeamish you shouldn't read this.**_

_Snowysess: This is the sequel of Blind Admiration. If you haven't read it, then I suggest you do. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: He's Here**

* * *

Naruto sat up quickly, breathing ragged and a thin sheet of sweat coating his body. The alarm clock kept beeping, bringing him out of his daze. He blinked, sighing while he turned the small black clock off. It was just a dream so there wasn't anything to worry about.

He peeled the covers off his body and went to the bathroom. His body was shaking and a shower could calm him down. He turned on the faucet, setting it to the right temperature before stripping his clothes. Naruto stepped into the small tub, immediately relaxing at the feel of warm water cascading down his body. His breathed a sigh of relief.

He hated when his dreams seemed a bit too real. Dreaming about that incident that happened five years ago, Naruto shivered at the thought. He had gone through intensive therapy to finally move on in life. It lasted almost two years and he still had nightmares about possessive obsidian eyes. He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind.

Naruto had a new life, new friends, and a booming career. He graduated college with a Master's Degree in Literature and was now a bestselling author of three books. He moved deeper into the city, living in a high class three bedroom apartment. He even had a lovely fiancée who was a journalist at Konoha Weekly. Ino wasn't someone he fell in love with; she was someone that was able to keep him secure. She didn't know every detail of his past but he made a silent promise that she will once they are married.

Feeling a bit better, Naruto scrubbed himself and quickly finished his morning routine. He picked out a pair of tan slacks and a light blue checkered shirt. He had to meet his editor today and pick up some things for Ino. She didn't have enough time to do it herself. He slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed his keys off the table. He locked the door and waved at his chubby neighbor, Choji. The man owned a small restaurant a few blocks away, so he would sometimes stop by there to get a free dish of food.

Naruto went to the elevator; he lived on the ninth floor of a fifteen story building. It was weird at first but now he enjoys being surrounded by others. He waved to the security standing at the glass doors of the garage. Naruto didn't have a car; he had a bright orange motorcycle with gray rim tires. He smiled upon seeing it and quickly mounted. It beats traffic any time.

Naruto arrived at the publishing company named, Wheel of Fire. It was the weirdest name he ever heard of, so that what made him pick it. His editor, Shikamaru sat on the steps with a bored look on his face. He parked in the motorcycle space and walked towards him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" he greeted with a grin.

"You're ten minutes late." He said lazily. "Troublesome."

"Sorry, there was a car accident on the highway. They wouldn't let me through." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't care. Tsunade wants to go over the deadlines of the new installment."

Naruto groaned. "I thought she was giving me a two month break to recharge my brain! That last book practically depleted it."

Shikamaru stood up with a yawn. "I know but there are fans threatening to strike, if you don't begin the next book."

"How the hell would they know if I started it or not?"

"Tsunade posted updates on your blog."

Naruto pouted. "Damn."

Shikamaru began to walk into the building and Naruto followed in after him. He hated when she changed his schedule like that. How was he going to plan for his wedding when he had a book to write? Ino was going to be pissed.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha picked up his brief case. He had a client meeting within an hour. He liked arriving early; it became a small tradition to him. He glanced over at the sleeping blonde in his bed. He felt guilty for leaving him like this, but he had to work to keep the house.

After all, his mother also had medical bills that he needed to cover. She witnessed a traumatizing event and hasn't fully recovered mentally. Mikoto Uchiha was as broken as her family. Itachi felt that everything was his fault, and drifted apart from Naruto and Kakashi.

He still occasionally saw Naruto, maybe once a month, but sometimes not even that. He had met Deidara only a year ago, asked him to move in with him only four months ago, going steady every since. Itachi still thought about Sasuke, wondering if he was going to ever come back. There were rumors that he started working for an old army veteran but it sounded absurd. It was impossible for his brother to do such a thing.

Itachi walked out of the room with one last look at his lover before he left out the door. He didn't know why but he had a funny feeling in his stomach. He knew it wasn't nervousness, it was downright fear. His instincts were telling him to stay home. Itachi walked to his car, feeling strange throughout the entire time. It felt like someone was watching him. He glanced around frantically unable to see anyone. Maybe it was just him. Itachi shook the feeling off and climb into the car. He was being paranoid, no one was watching him.

* * *

Pale deft fingers held the binoculars in place as they watched the older Uchiha pull away in his car. He had every right to be on a look out around him. It was actually quite humorous. The binoculars lowered to reveal an identical set of obsidians eyes but a cold indifference showed within.

"Wait here." He commanded to the three people sitting in the back seat.

He climbed out of the car, walking hastily but gracefully down the street towards the familiar house. It brought back many bad memories and a few good ones. He went to the door, pulling out a lock pick, quickly unlocking it. He opened the door slowly, not completely shocked about the change of furniture. He stepped into the living room, boots sinking in the beige carpet.

His eyes connected to a few pictures on the newly built fire place. There were only a couple of pictures of his brother and a flamboyant blonde. The rest were pictures of the Uchiha family about ten years ago. What made his blood boil was the picture of his blonde with some bimbo. His eyes narrowed into a glare, snatching up the picture and putting it in his pocket.

Rage filled him to the very deep of his core. No one touched what was his and lived to continue to do so. He was about to explore the kitchen but a curse upstairs froze him. Itachi already left so it must be his lover. He smirked evilly, advancing towards the stairs. Maybe he should give Itachi a little warning. After all these years he hasn't learned anything. Well, he's back to give those ignorant fools a proper lesson.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his favorite coffee shop, Rookie Nine Coffee, owned by a new friend of his, Tenten. She waved at him with a small smile on her face. She was at her usual spot behind the counter, readying ingredients for the lunch hour.

"Hey Naruto! How are you doing today?"

Naruto grinned. "Better than yesterday." He looked around, trying to find out if he fiancée showed up yet. "Did Ino come here?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, just him." She pointed towards a creepy red head. He was sipping calmly on hot chocolate, his sea-foam green eyes staring out at the people walking by. Suddenly his cell phone ran and he quickly picked it up. His calm face twisted into a scowl of annoyance. Naruto felt sorry for whoever interrupted him.

"Hello?" his voice was deep but hoarse.

"I've already seen him. Yes. _**Anybody**_?" he licked his lips in anticipation.

Naruto shuddered. It was something about the guy that reminded him of someone or something. He couldn't place it but he felt like he knew him from somewhere. His instincts were telling him that the guy was dangerous, but he ignored it. He looked back towards Tenten with a nervous shrug.

"He's so weird." She whispered. "He hasn't moved from his spot in almost three hours. He came here with four other guys who seemed a bit too serious if you asked me."

Naruto laughed. "I'm sure he isn't that bad. Maybe I should go talk to him while I wait on Ino."

"No." Her eyes were switching back and forth between them.

"Come on, he probably isn't that bad once you get to know him." Naruto stepped away from her and approached the creepy red head.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, do you mind if I join you?"

The red head looked blankly up at him. "Do what you want."

He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Gaara."

Naruto stared at him for a minute. He had a cigarette pack in his chest pocket of his black polo. He didn't seem much like a smoker.

"You should run." Gaara said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You should run." He repeated.

"Why is that?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Why would he run from anybody? What the hell was this guy talking about?

"He's here and he's angry."

"Who are you talking about?"

Gaara shook his head. "You really are an idiot."

Naruto didn't like being insulted. He slammed his fist on the table, glaring at the other man in front of him. "I'm not an idiot! Who are you to judge me?"

"I'm not judging you. I'm just stating a fact. You're a gullible idiot. You shouldn't come up to strangers without a valid reason or you could easily get _killed_." Gaara glared at him almost as if he was promising death.

Naruto stiffened, fear hit him full force. The man's eyes, they were similar to _Sasuke's_. No, he couldn't think about that right now. He closed his eyes, thinking of Ino. She was safe. She was his sign of security. He reopened them to see the red head walking out the door, almost bumping into Ino on the way. This just wasn't his day. What did he mean by _**he's here**_? Who was here?


	2. Taken

**Chapter 2: Taken**

_Snowysess: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can. I'm letting you know now, that Sasuke is completely insane. Don't be surprised about the way he handles everything._

* * *

He made steady steps up the stairs, remaining as quiet as he could. Angry obsidian eyes were focused on the bedroom that once belonged to his parents. The sound of feet clumsily shuffling against the floor and clothes brush against skin was heard as he got closer. The curses have stopped but groans of irritation escaped the other man's mouth every few seconds. He moved towards the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and the view of blonde hair came into sighed.

He smirked evilly. He would've never thought Itachi had the same taste in men as him. At the thought, he wondered if his older brother felt any affection for _his_ blonde. It didn't matter anymore because soon they'll all regret forgetting him. The flamboyant blonde had his back turned away from him.

This was his chance. He sleeked forward grabbing him around the waist and covering his mouth with his free hand. The scent of green apples hit his nose and the sight of the rainbow floral shirt with bright red pants irritated his eyes. He hated bright colors for a reason. The blonde squirmed in his arms but he wasn't budging. His body grew into lean muscle over the years, so the average man wouldn't be able to fight against him. He toned his body into a powerhouse and his height added to that fact. He would dare to think that he was taller than his brother now.

The blonde stopped struggling when he realized he wasn't getting away. The panic in his eyes, his chest moving up and down in fearful breaths, and the total sign of stiff submission caused his arousal to spike. He whispered coldly against the man's ear. "You are to come with me without any questions or extra noise. If I hear one thing from that mouth of yours, I'm going to rip your tongue out."

A shaky nod was the man's response. He smirked, turning him around to face him. Baby blue eyes widened at seeing his face, a sign of recognition. His smirk widened into a feral grin. "Now, tell me your name."

"D-Deidara Itwa." He stuttered out.

"Hn, you know who I am right?" he asked.

Deidara nodded.

"You can say it. Just this once, though." He hissed while his eyes narrowed. A warning that he would only allow it once.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped back, pulling out a pocket knife. His eyes darkened, a sadistic glint appearing within them. Sasuke knew Deidara was terrified of him. It would seem Itachi informed him about the younger Uchiha. His face went blank. "This might hurt a bit."

He snatched up Deidara's left hand and stabbed him harshly in the middle of his palm. The blonde's scream was short but enough to make his blood rush south. His blood dripped onto the carpet floor and Deidara was trying to get out of his painful grip. Sasuke wasn't satisfied, though. He twisted the blade inside of his flesh, hearing the crunch of bones breaking and the smaller man's pained whimpers. Fresh tears trailed down his cheeks and the anguish showed firmly on his small face.

He was satisfied at the look. It was that look that he wanted. He snatched the knife out of Deidara's hand, more blood splattering on the carpet and some of the bed.

"From now on, you can call me _Master_. Is that understood?" He asked.

Deidara nodded weakly, his face going pale at the blood loss. Sasuke wasn't worried about his condition since he knew someone that could take care of him. He grabbed his injured hand, digging his nails into it while he dragged him downstairs and out the door. A blood trail was left behind them.

The car he got out of was coming up to the curve. He jerked his head for the trunk to open. Deidara was looking fearfully into the car at the cold faces staring straight at him. Sasuke smirked, pushing him towards the now open trunk.

"Get in." he commanded.

Deidara shakily climbed into the trunk, it was spacious enough for his full body. Sasuke glanced around in the neighborhood, making sure no one saw him. He didn't really care but he wanted to surprise his brother first. He slammed the door closed and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Drive." He pulled out his cell phone as the car strutted forward.

"Gaara, did you see any sign of him?"

"I've already seen him."

"Is he there at the coffee shop?"

"Yes."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. He wanted to ask with whom, but he didn't want Deidara to bleed to death in his trunk. "Anyone that he comes in contact with, I want _**dead**_. I already have a captive."

"Anyone?" he could tell Gaara was excited by that idea.

"Hn." He hung up on him. Gaara understood how his mind worked. Anyone that came close or even had a normal conversation with his blonde will be dead. Their blood will be drained for coming in contact with Naruto. He formed a few plans in his head, taking out the photo of Naruto with…a woman. It won't be like that for long.

"Where to, Sasuke?" The brunette driver asked.

"We're going to pay an _old friend_ a visit." He replied darkly.

* * *

"Why are you just telling me this?" Ino asked, blue eyes flashing in anger.

Naruto held his hands up in a defensive manner. "I only found out not too long ago! You can't blame me!"

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him while she did. "I can't believe you. We're getting married in two months and your rough draft installment is due the day before the wedding! Why didn't you join my company?" She frowned at him, leaving no room for argument.

Naruto sighed. "I'm sorry. Can we just drop it? I can't do anything about it now."

After a few minutes of silence, Ino slouched in her chair and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked at him expectantly, and then scowled in annoyance. "Fine. Did you arrange an appointment with my father to pick out the flowers?"

Naruto nodded with a sheepish smile, sipping on his coffee. "Yeah, it was kind of awkward."

Ino's father owned a small flower shop that was actually quite popular. He was surprised when he found out. Inoichi was a friendly enough father-in-law but he had some serious awkward moments with the older blonde. Sometimes he felt like he was being scrutinized under the older man like he knew his deepest and darkest secrets. It always made him nervous when the wise light blue eyes raked over his form. It didn't help that Inoichi was friends with Hiashi Hyuuga, who made the awkward tension even worse.

Naruto at first thought it was just a father being protective over his daughter, wanting the approval from a best friend. Then when he kept looking at Naruto, asking if the relationship with his daughter was still compatible. It didn't make sense to him. He knew he was marrying Ino for the wrong reasons but how would Inoichi know that?

"You act like my dad is going to kill you, Naruto. He's a kind hearted man."

"I understand that." He scratched his head nervously. He couldn't really explain the vibes he got from the older man. "It's a subconscious thing."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at his behavior. It never ceased to amuse her, apparently. "I'm sure that it'll go away after we're married."

Naruto took a hold of her hand a grin appearing on his face. "I'm sure it will. I sent out all the invitations last week."

Ino snorted. "You were supposed to do it last month."

"I know." He frowned. "Did you contact the church?"

"Yes, besides that was _my_ idea. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't be able to set up an appropriate date. Remember I want, peach colors for the theme."

Naruto inwardly winced. He didn't really want to walk down the aisle with a pink tuxedo, but if that's what she wants then he would. They continued to talk, well more like Ino ordering to finish the chores of the upcoming wedding. They still had two months, so he didn't know why she was forcing them to do this now. He had no idea that weddings needed all this planning. He should've gone with Shikamaru's advice and ordered the service of a wedding planner.

* * *

Itachi rubbed his temples. His last client was a total annoyance. She was a single mother demanded for things that could possibly be illegal in the government system. Her son kept crying every time she raised her voice. It was clear that he needed to grow up. The brat was spoiled. This headache was killing him.

There was a harsh knock on his door. He cleared his throat and straightened up in his chair.

"Come in."

Two men flashed their badges at him, faces grim and stern. They both wore black trench coats, showing a white shirt, a black tie, a pair of slacks, and dress shoes. The first one that walked in was the first to speak.

"Hello, I'm detective Nagato and this is my partner Yahiko. You are Itachi Uchiha, correct?"

"Yes. Can I ask what this is about?"

"Does Deidara Itwa reside in that home with you?" Yahiko asked ignoring his question.

"Yes. Why do you want to know?" he stood up, feeling his gut clench in fear.

"There was an emergency call from a neighbor after finding blood leading from your house, leading into the street. We have reason to believe that, Deidara Itwa was _kidnapped_ after a skirmish." Nagato said seriously.

Itachi's eyes widened and his throat felt like it was closing up. He croaked out. "He was **what**?"

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Review and I'll update soon! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.


	3. Instinct

**Chapter 3: Instinct **

Sasuke stared up at the familiar building. His emotions for it have been demolished long ago. He wasn't here to reminisce. He was here to get what was his. He would take as many lives as he wanted, if it were to get him the person that belonged to him. Itachi will regret the day he let anybody get close to Naruto.

He began to walk into the double glass doors, over towards the elevators while ignoring the security guard at the main desk. He had the others wait in the car and tend to Deidara. There was only one that could actually tend to the flamboyant blonde's wound. Sasuke made sure to assemble enough people able to carry out his bidding. He had years of planning and the help of Gaara. The red head was like an older brother that he never thought he would have.

These years away from Konoha have been long. He lived on the streets the first two years with Gaara, learning and adapting to the real world before he was trained. He was trained in deadly martial arts, stealth, weapon expertise, and the basic paranoia. Sasuke was only trained for one and a half year since him and Gaara ending up killing their instructor.

His eyes darkened at the thought. He hated the man, Orochimaru. Even though, he was a good teacher, he had these moments when he wanted to touch Sasuke in an inappropriate way. One day he became carried away and while his guard was down, Sasuke cut him into tiny pieces, leaving his remains to rot in the underground facility where he once stayed.

Over the past year, he began to make false friendships in order to gain a little bit more leverage for this moment. For when he returned home to claim what was his. He pushed the button to the floor, anger and excitement overwhelming him.

This was it. He was finally going to be able to get rid of the person that caused the most of the problems. The person that was able to read him like no other. He felt an evil smirk spread on his face at the thought of him. His old therapist, Kakashi Hatake.

He reached the designated floor and walked towards the office. Everything seemed so new, but he knew these walls. He opened the door, half expecting Tenten to almost be there. Sasuke saw the little café she owned not too far away from here. He was surprised she didn't recognize Gaara or him as he walked through the door. It was dumb on her part. If she knew, she would've been able to tell Naruto that he was back.

Then again, he changed a lot over the years. He was now taller, paler, and he hid most of his features with his hood.

The woman at the desk appeared to be in her mid-thirties, a brunette with short hair that framed her face, black eyes and the attitude of a professional. Sasuke walked steadily over to her, seeing her name plate. Shizune.

"Is this where Kakashi Hatake practices?" he asked in a polite manner.

She stared up at him. "No, he retired a few years back. This is Lady Chiho's office. How may I help you?"

Sasuke almost grit his teeth, but remained posed. "Kakashi is an old family friend. I was wondering if you can direct me to his address. I'm new in town and he promised this was where I could find him."

Shizune looked at him for a minute. She got up from her chair and went to a gray cabinet file. She quickly pulled it open and took out a manila folder. She flipped through a couple of pages and gave him a small white sheet.

"This is where he lives, about five minutes in the rural area outside of the city. His number is at the bottom."

He bowed gratefully and made way towards the exit. "Thank you."

"No problem. Have a nice day, sir." She said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Itachi rushed home, seeing neighbors outside of his home and police investigators with forensic scientists coming in and out of the house. He parked next to his mailbox since the rest was blocked off with yellow tape. The detectives followed him so they parked right behind him.

He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed to the head officer. He saw small drops of blood on the pavement as he ducked under the tape.

"What's going on?" he asked fearing for the worse.

"You're Itachi Uchiha, correct?" he asked in a practiced manner.

He nodded.

"We have evidence that Deidara Itwa was dragged from the bedroom and out the front door a few hours ago. There was blood from the bedroom leading all the way into the middle of the street. A neighboring kid had said he saw a glimpse of someone getting pushed into the trunk of a beige car by a tall man. He didn't disclose any details since he was just putting on his glasses at the time. He thinks the man has black hair." He paused. "We didn't get much, but there was a frame missing on top of the fireplace."

"Can I go in?"

"We will go with him." Yahiko said from behind them.

"Ah, hello Yahiko and Nagato. I didn't know they put you on this case. The chief must be desperate."

Nagato glared at him. "No, the chief just knows that your _talent_ is unneeded, Mizuki."

Mizuki scowled holding back his retort. He walked away; his professionalism seemed to be washed away in an instant. Itachi didn't really care about him. He wanted to know what happened to Deidara. He pushed through the forensic scientists going into the threshold of his house.

Itachi went straight into the living room, his gaze moving over each frame. Mizuki was right. A frame was missing, and not just any frame. It was the frame of Naruto's and Ino's gift to him. He felt dread pooling in his stomach as he remembered the feeling of being watched this morning.

He closed his eyes, and then glanced at the Uchiha family portrait. His heart beat quickly in his chest and his breathing became erratic. His eyes widened slightly, staring into the emotionless eyes of his younger brother. His instincts were screaming at him. He knew exactly who it was. Sasuke was here and he was continuing what he started all those years ago.

* * *

Naruto didn't know why but today just seemed a bit gloomy. It was as everything slowed down. Reality didn't seem like reality anymore. It was like everything was on automatic. He had finished his chores with Ino, took her out for an early dinner, and then came back to his apartment to try and start on his new book.

He couldn't focus at all. He was only able to write his thesis and part of his outline. His reasons weren't entirely logical. It wasn't about the wedding. It was something foreboding feeling he felt coming his way. He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen to him. He tried pushing his thoughts away, but he couldn't.

He stared out onto his balcony, the view showing multiple buildings, streets, billboards, and heavy traffic. He needed these distractions. He needed them because if he didn't distract himself then his thoughts would consume him. Naruto felt utterly alone. He destroyed his friendship with Itachi because he couldn't bear to look into eyes that were so similar to…

Naruto bit his lip in frustration. He didn't want to think about what he did. He didn't want to be overwhelmed by dark emotions so everything in existence would seem bland. Though, he thought that it didn't matter now. He didn't care much about anything after the incident. Even through intensive therapy he wasn't able to feel happiness or joy. He felt as though he didn't deserve it.

His friends were dead because of his blindness. Because of his greed…

Naruto never admitted it back then. He never thought that he would admit it in therapy. He had feelings for the younger Uchiha. He wasn't as oblivious to the admiration as everyone thought he seemed. He probably saw the signs and shrugged it off as something normal.

He felt a bubble form in his throat, extra saliva coming up in his mouth. His eyes burned and blurred with unwanted tears. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to fall back on the road of depression. His mantra wasn't helping him like it was supposed to. He couldn't help it! He couldn't stop his emotions from trying to resurface because of the feeling in his gut. He was thinking about it ever since he woke up from that nightmare this morning. Could it be a warning?

He closed his eyes letting the few tears fall down his face and into the carpet of his floor. Naruto needed something to keep him from breaking down. He quickly rushed to his remote control for the TV. He pressed the button to turn it on and was rewarded with the news.

His eyes widened when he saw the picture of Deidara's picture on the TV. His baby blue eyes were crinkling with happiness and a smile as wide as the river a few miles out of the city. Naruto remembered that day. He, Ino, Itachi, and Deidara all went to the amusement park a few hours away from Konoha. The rides happened to be as tall as skyscrapers and Deidara was crazy enough to get on all of them.

"Today, Deidara Itwa, a well known artist from the Rock Country, lover and roommate of Itachi Uchiha was kidnapped. He was expected to be hosting a gallery show at noon at the Konoha Tower. Investigators say he was taken right after Mr. Uchiha left for work. There are no leading suspects as of right now but there is a witness. Karin will inform you on more."

The scene switched to a red headed woman with glasses. She pushed them up the bridge of her nose and said seriously into the microphone. Karin was standing right outside Itachi's house.

"Early this morning, young Menma was getting dressed for school. He had claimed that he was just putting on his glasses when he saw a tall, dark haired man push Deidara into a trunk of a beige four door car. Itachi Uchiha was home a few hours ago to visit the crime scene, only to find blood on the pavement. He was put in protective custody and made no comment to all questions asked." She took a deep breath. "This is Karin, back to you Shion."

Naruto turned the TV off, unable to watch anymore. This didn't help his situation at all. He was now worried about Itachi. Who would kidnap Deidara? It didn't make sense. He picked up his cell phone and tried to call the Uchiha. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get an answer. Something was definitely wrong. Gaara flashed in his head, but he pushed it aside. He needed to know what happened to his friend.

He grabbed his keys, about to go find out at the district police station but his house phone rang. He quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Itachi, what happened?"

"I don't really know, but I'm going to be living with Kakashi for awhile."

"Are you alright?" he asked generally concerned.

There was a pause. "No."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes. There is _one_." He said seriously.

He waited for Itachi to continue. "Don't marry Ino. Leave Konoha as _soon_ as you can."

"What?" he yelled into the phone. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"This isn't a game Naruto. I think I know who did it but I'm not entirely sure."

"Who?"

Itachi went silent, almost like he was hesitating.

"Sasuke." He simply said before hanging up and leaving Naruto staring at the phone in horror.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I would like to give thanks to my new beta BeyondBirthday for doing this for me. I know I'm a hard person to work with.


	4. Denial

**Chapter 4: Denial**

Itachi hung up the phone and sat back in the seat of the police car. Detectives Yahiko and Nagato were silently conversing in the front seat, so they didn't have any idea that he knew who was behind this. The only problem Itachi was actually worried about was Deidara. Knowing Sasuke, Itachi figured that Deidara didn't have long to live.

He should've kept Naruto's friendship. After he found out what the blonde did with his brother, he was livid. He couldn't look Naruto in the face anymore, at least not normally. The image of his little brother being sexually used was enough to make him disgusted.

Itachi wasn't able to talk to Naruto again on a civil basis until two years after the incident. He made a mistake once; he wasn't going to do it again. He was smart. He needed to outsmart Sasuke, but how would he do that? Sasuke's actions were never in a pattern. It was like his little brother happened to be the genius, instead of him. He would've been proud of the fact that Sasuke was a prodigy, but he was terrified of what his brother could do.

Sasuke didn't have any remorse in his heart. He was a cold-hearted murderer, and he didn't let anyone stand in his way.

Itachi took a shaky breath. There's a good possibility that his younger brother was going to try to kill him. There wasn't a limit to his madness. The only one in Konoha City that was guaranteed life was Naruto. He didn't realize how lucky he happened to be. He warned the blonde a long time ago that he started something with Sasuke and he would be back. He just never thought it would take only five years.

Itachi glanced out the window as they drove into Kakashi's neighborhood. The retired psychiatrist lived with his lover, Iruka. They've been together for as long as Itachi could remember. It's the type of relationship he wanted with Deidara, but Itachi knew one of them was going to die. He knew that whoever survived, if they survived would never be the same.

Sasuke had that affect on people. Looking into his emotionless eyes, a person can only hope that they don't become lost in them. Mikoto Uchiha, their own mother, was a perfect epitome. She lived in a mental institute and took at least three different prescriptions in order to have just a little bit of normalcy. There are some things that have to be left alone and she is one of them.

She was beyond broken and to repair her was going to take a lifetime. A lifetime that neither one of them had.

The car stopped, bringing Itachi out of his thoughts. He was here. Yahiko stepped out of the car first to look around while Nagato began to talk to him.

"Mr. Uchiha, if there's anything you need, just call us to let us know. There will be a squad car patrolling at all times around the block, so there is no need to feel unsafe. We will find Mr. Itwa and stop this kidnapper from doing any more harm. Is there anything you like to share with me before we leave?"

Itachi grabbed the handle of the door. He said, "You won't find him."

"Is there something you know that you're not telling me?" Nagato narrowed his gray eyes in the rearview mirror.

Itachi stared blankly at him. "Someone is going to die tonight and I have a feeling that it's my younger brother who kidnapped Deidara."

Nagato's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know? Are you certain?"

He stepped out of the car and closed the door. He was absolutely certain that Sasuke was about to be on a killing spree.

* * *

Gaara waited quietly against the brick wall, a cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth. He was waiting for Tenten to close down her little café. The hot chocolate wasn't worth much, so he was going to take pleasure in killing her.

He heard the back door open and saw her with two trash bags in her hand. The dumpster was only a few meters from the door and she scrunched up her nose at the smell.

She went back inside for her own belongings and locked the door behind herself. Tenten wasn't very bright. She had yet to notice that he was leaning against the wall, watching her every move. Gaara pulled out his favorite knife as she got closer. He already had his gloves on so when he left her, there wouldn't be any evidence.

Tenten continued to come closer and once she was at arm's length, he grabbed her roughly by the neck. He then proceeded to slam her head against the brick wall, loving the small scream and the sound of her skull cracking on the impact.

Gaara watched her slide weakly to the ground. Her eyes were unfocused because of the pain. She was breathing in gasps, he could see in the base of her neck that her heart was beating rapidly in fear, and there was blood starting to run down the side of her face near her forehead. He licked his lips at the sight of her.

"W-Why?" she managed to breathe out.

Gaara smirked darkly. "It doesn't matter. You're just going to die anyway."

He leaned down, his knife tracing a pattern in her neck. He wanted to take his time slicing her open, but knew that Sasuke just wanted a quick death. He scowled at the thought. Sasuke was like a younger brother to him and sometimes he got a little carried away with the role. He would do almost anything the young man would ask him to. It was only a good thing now because they haven't killed anyone in months. It was a refreshing feeling. It gave him something to live for.

Gaara grabbed her by the hair and slammed his knife into her neck. The sound of flesh giving in to the sharp object and the strong smell of a certain metallic substance filled his nose. She made a loud choking sound, almost as if she screamed but wasn't able to make that much noise. Her blood dripped down all over her apron, soaking into the rest of her clothes before pooling around her.

Gaara roughly pulled out his knife once she was no longer breathing. Tenten was dead, so he wiped his weapon clean. He put it back in his pocket and backed away from the cooling body.

Finally, he lit his cigarette with a red lighter. Sasuke gave it to him for his birthday so he kept it on him everywhere he went. He took a small drag, and then walked out of the small alley. It's going to be all over the news in the morning, he smirked. It was good to be back in this city, the people here were so naive.

* * *

Sasuke looked over his shoulder when he heard Deidara groan. They had a hideout, an abandoned apartment building on the west side of the city. No one asked questions here because this was where all the criminals lived. There were drug dealers, prostitutes, pimps, gangs, rapists, and even murderers much like him walking among these streets.

Deidara was chained to the old fashioned heater and lying on a thin mattress. His hand was cleaned and bandaged, so he should be fine now.

Sasuke figured that by now Tenten was dead and Gaara was on his way here. He picked up the pack of cigarettes on the small nightstand. He quickly pulled one out and used the candle in the room to light it. He set the pack back down and waited for Deidara to open his eyes.

Deidara didn't open his eyes until his third puff of smoke. The flamboyant blonde really looked like a woman. It was amazing such a pretty boy wasn't a model. He picked up the cheeseburger that they got from a small diner down the street and threw it towards him. It was most likely cold by now but it shouldn't matter. He was sure the man was hungry.

Deidara looked up at him in confusion.

"Eat it." He commanded. He watched the blonde devour the sandwich like it was the last meal on Earth.

"How long have you been living with my brother?" he asked. He was curious and he needed something to pass the time before the others got back. He sent them on their own little missions since he wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Seven months." He said warily as he wiped his mouth clean.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Sasuke's gaze fixed on him. He wanted to kill Deidara but he had a feeling that Gaara would want to meet him first. A beautiful face shouldn't be destroyed just yet. Besides, Deidara was the red head's type.

Gaara had, over the years, gained a sexual appetite. If he wasn't pleasured regularly then he would be impossible to work with. It was like he had a split personality at times. Maybe he did. Sasuke wasn't going to deal with it, though.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Deidara shook his head. Sasuke stepped over to him and slapped him hard in the face. He wanted a verbal answer. Tears began to flow down the feminine blonde's cheeks at the sting of the slap.

"No." He sobbed.

"No, what?" Sasuke asked, grabbing his chin firmly.

"No, master."

He stared at him for a few seconds and then pushed him away. He took another drag of the cigarette, backing away as he did. "You're here because of information." He pulled out the framed picture he stole. "Who is this woman?"

Deidara flinched at the venom in his tone. "I-Ino."

Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"Ino Yamanaka. She's Naruto's fiancée."

He glared at him. "Fiancée?"

Deidara stuttered. "Y-es. They've b-been t-together for almost three years."

Sasuke's mood turned dark. He put his cigarette out and slammed the small frame on the floor. Deidara backed away from him as much as he could.

Ino Yamanaka would die and he just so happened to remember the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Fugaku used to get all of his mother's gardening tools from there. It almost made him want to laugh. He was too furious to laugh, though.

After he got Kakashi, Ino would regret the day she laid a hand on his property. Naruto was _**his**_ and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

* * *

Naruto remained standing in the middle of his living room floor. The phone was off the hook and dropped on the floor where he left it. It couldn't be true. His worst nightmare couldn't be true.

"_Sasuke_." He whispered at nothing in particular. The name was forbidden to him.

Itachi could be lying. Maybe it was someone looking for ransom money. He didn't believe it! He couldn't!

He wasn't going to get involved. He had a fiancée and a career that he needed to focus on. He took a few calming breaths. Itachi was probably being paranoid. There wasn't any way in hell that Sasuke was back in Konoha. He was a wanted man and most people know what happened all those years ago. Besides, the Uchiha family has very unique traits. There isn't any possible way that Sasuke could just slip through country borders without some kind of ID.

He took a deep breath and sat down at his kitchen table. He couldn't think straight so he shook his head a few times to try and get his thoughts into working order. He needed to calm down. His body shook in fear, remembering cold obsidian eyes. If Sasuke was back, would he be able to fight him? Would he be able to stand up and stop him before everything got out of hand?

Deidara was already kidnapped. He may be a bit too late. Naruto felt more tears coming down his face and onto the kitchen table. This didn't look good at all. It could just be a coincidence, since Itachi was rising in fame.

That could be it! It wasn't Sasuke! It couldn't be. He didn't believe him. He felt his body calm down and his tears slowed down. Itachi was being paranoid. Sasuke wasn't back.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he was in denial. He just didn't want to admit it.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I'm sorry it's so late. I had work and I was on vacation for a bit. I won't be able to update as much since school is coming back up. Thank you for having the patience. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and being supportive of my story. I like to give special thanks for BeyondBirthday93 for dealing with me as well. I'm a hard person to get in touch with.


	5. Sneak Attack

**Chapter 5: Sneak Attack**

It was early in the morning and Sasuke was leaning against the old brick building. He could hear cars in the distance and the sounds of music. He wasn't really a morning person, especially if he didn't get enough sleep during the night. He was a little annoyed at the moment since he didn't know exactly where Naruto was. All he knew about his blonde was that he had a fiancée and was planning to marry in two months. He had just gotten a call from Gaara, saying that he was a few minutes away. The others were still out scouting.

Sasuke waited patiently for Gaara to show up. He calmed down and left Deidara to sleep by himself. He couldn't bring himself to hurt the blonde because in a sick twisted way he kind of reminded him of Naruto. Even with the situation that he's in, he seemed a bit naïve. He dug in his pocket to get his cigarette pack and lighter. He took a single one out and began lighting it. He stopped in the middle of his drag once he heard a familiar voice.

"You know that can kill you?"

He smirked, turning towards his best friend and older brother like figure. "Yes. You tell me that every day but you smoke more than me."

He shrugged. "It's a habit."

"Is it done? Did you kill someone close to him?"

"I killed the woman at the café."

Sasuke shifted his position and thought about it. He remembered Tenten but he wondered why she didn't recognize them. He looked older but overall his face didn't change much. He didn't really care about her but she was the one connection to Kakashi. He was going to have to get rid of the retired psychiatrist soon. He didn't want him ruining his plans just yet.

He took another drag of his cigarette and calmly blew out the smoke. Gaara joined him while he leaned against the abandoned building they've been staying in.

"Who's next?" Gaara asked into the quiet alley.

"Kakashi and his little lover are next. Itachi is not to be harmed. I want him for some information."

"What about Naruto?"

Sasuke flicked his cigarette to the ground and scowled. "I don't know where he lives. I just found out that he's trying to marry that blonde bitch!" He lightly growled in frustration. "I want her dead as soon as possible. I'll probably do it myself."

Gaara nodded. "Don't do anything to get you caught. Think before you act."

Sasuke looked down at the cracked ground. "Hn."

"Where's the captive?" The red head changed the subject, knowing Sasuke was about to get in one of his temper tantrums.

He snapped his head up. "Upstairs. We move tomorrow morning. I want Kakashi dead. He'll ruin my plans if he gets a chance to think. I want you and Suigetsu to get to Itachi tonight. Quietly."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Naruto ran his fingers against his laptop's keys. He just started the story outline but he was tired. He didn't get any sleep and he had a feeling he probably won't be able to sleep later tonight. Itachi really spooked him. He took another sip of his coffee and made a face at it since it was cold. He put the cup down heavily before going back to making his outline.

His thoughts were truly on other things but he had enough focus to continue his work. If he didn't, Shikamaru will kill him if he was late on starting his manuscript. Tsunade loved Naruto, yet she had a low tolerance for time. She wasn't that entirely patient to begin with.

He wasn't going to let Itachi scare him. Itachi succeeded for a few minutes and he has yet to see any change. It was probably just someone that had a grudge against Itachi. Some people hated the older Uchiha to a passion because he took many children away from parents. The parents resent him for it, so he isn't taken aback someone finally is trying to get his hands on him. Naruto told Itachi a year ago that he needed some better security in the house and maybe a bodyguard.

Naruto stopped typing when the phone suddenly rang. He stared at it for a few seconds before actually picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, I hope you're starting the outline." Shikamaru drawled.

He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't anyone else. "I know. I'm halfway through. I'll probably be starting on the manuscript within a few days."

"You sound weird. Are you alright?"

Naruto took a deep breath and wiped his free hand across his face. "Yeah. I just didn't get much sleep. Ino is pissed and this doesn't help."

"Troublesome. I'll talk to her. I know she's hard to deal with at times."

He smiled. "You two being childhood friends really isn't fair to me! You could be gossiping behind my back."

Shikamaru snorted lazily. "She does most of the talking."

Naruto shook his head. "Hm, well at least I got someone to get dirt off of her. I swear she won't surprise me if she suddenly says she's a spy."

"That's a strong imagination there. Use it in your books, Naruto and not in real life. Get some rest before you start working again. I don't want your brain to be fried and for this book to look like a little kid wrote it."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. I'll get some rest soon. I'm finishing up my last sentence right now."

"Uh huh. Bye Naruto."

There was a click on the other side of the phone and Naruto smiled. Shikamaru actually brought his spirits up a little bit. He thanked the lazy genius mentally before finishing up his last sentence. He got up from his computer and went straight to the couch. A little nap won't hurt.

* * *

Itachi stared out at the setting sun. Something was going to happen and soon. He didn't know if it was him or if he was just being paranoid. He saw the news this morning. Tenten was dead and tomorrow morning it's going to be someone else. He just didn't know who.

Sasuke is hard to predict and even Kakashi was confused by his sudden appearance. What exactly is this new Sasuke up to? No one really knew. All they knew was that the police need to be doing their job to make sure nothing bad happens to them. If the younger Uchiha really wanted to, he could kill the cops patrolling them as well. Itachi doubted it though. His little brother had a plan, not a good plan but a plan nonetheless.

He could imagine Sasuke being furious at finding that picture of Naruto and Ino. It was probably why Tenten died so fast. It was a shame that he wasn't really worried about Deidara. Sasuke wouldn't really hurt him since he had nothing to do with Naruto or Ino. He was just a bystander in this whole situation. Itachi loved Deidara with all his heart and hopefully he'll get to see him soon. Sasuke would only release his blonde lover if he got his hands on Naruto.

Itachi lowered his head and turned around. He didn't want to think about betraying the successful blonde author. It was already hard enough to continue talking to him. He still had some sort of resentment towards him for actually having sex with his little brother. He didn't care how much Sasuke wanted it. It still was wrong.

"Don't think too much." Kakashi said coming into the room.

Itachi looked towards the gray haired man. "This is my entire fault though. I knew he was watching me. I knew something bad was going to happen. Now he has Deidara and I might not see him again."

Kakashi tapped him on the head with a finger. "Not another word. Stop thinking too much. I know for certain Sasuke won't torture him. Deidara is too naïve to actually cause him annoyance. If anything, we should be more worried about Naruto. Once, he finds out Tenten is dead, he won't be able to _deny_ that Sasuke is back."

Iruka came into the room then with a smile. "How about I make some dinner? Some food would help you relax a little. I'm sure Sasuke will get caught before anything bad can happen."

Itachi smiled warily. "Thank you for your optimism."

"No need." Iruka laughed. "I'm trying to _lighten_ the mood. It's not every day that we have cops circling the block to make sure we're safe."

Kakashi kissed Iruka on the cheek through his mask and walked out the room. Itachi followed him while Iruka prepared dinner. Itachi felt a bit lighter but only a bit. He still had a nagging feeling that his little brother was on the move now. He just prayed for whoever he was after tonight.

* * *

Gaara put his cigarette out as a silver headed teen walked up to him with his crooked smile. "You're late."

"Yeah, I know but this is easy. Get in and get out." He shrugged.

He rolled his eyes at the teen's attitude. Suigetsu kind of annoyed him but he only put up with the freak because Sasuke did. If Sasuke didn't like him, he would've been dead by now. Suigetsu was the same age as Sasuke and they found him after they killed Orochimaru. He was in a cell full of dead bodies with a sword in his hand. The teen had a fascination with swords that no one never really understood. What's the point of having a weapon that made a mess?

Suigetsu could bathe in blood if he wanted to. He had two swords on his back right now; his leather coat hardly did anything to hide them.

"We don't know how many squad cars are patrolling them so don't assume it's going to be easy, kid."

Suigetsu cracked his knuckles. "We can kill them if they find us."

"That's only _if_ they find us."

They began to walk up the hill towards Kakashi's house. They were about three blocks away and it was close to midnight. Hopefully, most of the police were sleep. It would be impossible for all of them to actually take this seriously.

Gaara touched his pocket, making sure the syringe with the sleeping drug was there. Sasuke had ordered that his brother not be harmed, so it was the best Gaara could do. He didn't have a lot but it was enough to keep the older Uchiha sleep for at least seven hours.

They eventually starting going through backyards to get to the house. So far, they only saw two patrolling cars, but that was enough to use caution. The police might have surveillance around the block if there was no one there. Gaara didn't want to mess this up, and he was grateful that Suigetsu followed him silently.

The silver headed teen could be serious when he wanted to. They made it to Kakashi's backyard without a problem but there was one thing that Sasuke failed to mention: Kakashi had six dogs and they were all sleeping near the porch towards the house.

Gaara scowled. He hated dogs. He tiptoed to the side of the house as silently as he could. One of them whimpered in their sleep at a small sound and he froze. He looked towards the dogs with wide eyes and a mental sigh of relief passed through him when the dog just changed positions. They continued their walk across the yard and were very careful to where he was stepping. They stopped at the window. He motioned for Suigetsu to climb on his back so they could open it up.

Suigetsu did it without complaint. He was terrified of dogs. He kept looking back towards the resting pack as he unscrewed the window screen. It popped off easy enough and next came the window.

Gaara's shoulders were starting to get tired so he shifted a little. This was hard enough for him. He was going to have to warn Sasuke of the dogs.

Once the window was open, Suigetsu climbed in hastily and helped the red head up as well. The kitchen light was on but Gaara knew no one was up at this time of night. It was one of the reasons why he chose this time. They moved up the stairs slowly, making sure to listen to every little sound that was made. There weren't many sounds except for the dogs snoring.

Gaara came to a cracked door to see Kakashi spooning his lover. He frowned as they moved toward another door that was completely shut. He turned the doorknob as quietly as he could before opening it up just a little bit. Luckily, it was their target so they didn't have to explore the other rooms.

Suigetsu snickered as they stood over the older Uchiha's sleeping body. Gaara ignored him, pulling out the needle and removing the covers in a flash. Itachi shot his eyes open but it was already too late. Suigetsu covered his mouth and held him down while Gaara injected his arm with the serum. Itachi fell into a deep sleep within thirty seconds. His attempts to make noise were futile. The red head smirked and wrapped Itachi back up with the blanket. The hard part was over.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I know I'm so late. I just couldn't update fast enough before school started. I'm happy for the reviews and I thank BeyondBirthday93 for putting up with me. Review and hopefully I have enough time to update.


	6. Biggest Story

**Chapter 6: Biggest Story**

Sasuke stared down at his sleeping brother's face. He hadn't really seen him up close in years. He looked a lot older than he was supposed to, if the weary lines around his mouth and his thin hair were anything to go by. He looked up at Gaara who set him down in front of him and gave a silent nod. It was sort of a thank you that his brother wasn't harmed during the kidnap. He was sure that his brother put up a fight. He glanced at his brother again and smoothed out his hair from his face.

"Was it difficult?" he asked, not looking at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu snorted. "The guy has six dogs in his backyard. It took us forever to get him over the fucking fence without a noise."

"Dogs?" Sasuke grimaced. It slowed him down. He just wanted to walk in the house and kill Kakashi without causing that much noise. It was early in the morning, almost three to be exact. The sky was starting to get lighter and sunrise was only two hours away.

Sasuke turned to the person in the driver's seat of the new van. He bought it from a gang member a few hours before the mission. It was rented so he didn't want to make any mistakes with it.

"Haku, would you be able to take care of the dogs?"

Haku used to be an assassin for the Mist Country, but shortly left the organization he was working for once his mentor died on a mission. He killed the person responsible and disappeared for some time to study medicine. Sasuke found him when he was traveling towards the Sound Country with Gaara. He had been with them for three years now. His appearance fooled many people: everyone thought he was a female unless he dressed in male clothing.

Luckily, early this morning he was dressed in all black with a white mask. He hardly took it off unless they were going into a public place.

Haku pulled out his darts with a grunt. "I could take care of them, but it's going to be a difficult task. Once one dog dies the others might wake up."

Sasuke nodded. "I need it done."

"Of course, Sasuke." He got out of the car and Gaara climbed into the front seat.

"Be careful." The red head said.

"Hn." Sasuke said before jumping out the back of the van. He checked his silenced pistol and ran up the street towards Haku's direction.

Sasuke was the most fit of his entire group. Gaara wasn't really the physical type and neither was Haku. Suigetsu came next since he liked training with his swords throughout most of the day. He worked hard to get where he was now and he wasn't going to stop just because he was close to his dream. His dream of having what was _his_. His blonde.

Haku came back with some rather interesting information. Ino and Naruto didn't live together apparently. Naruto was an author at Wheel of Fire, selling thriller and romance books. It almost made him smile at the thought. Sasuke made sure to buy all the books that Naruto wrote for a discounted price. He couldn't really go out in public since being an Uchiha was rare. Anyone could recognize him from the past. He wanted to keep in the shadows until it was time to come out. His plans were falling into place, but at a slower rate than what he thought.

He still didn't know where Naruto lived. He made a decision to make Haku and Suigetsu to visit the publishing company later on in the day. They needed to know his editor and his manager. They were people close to Naruto and they needed to die.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to only depend on him. Naruto didn't need anybody else and that's what he was about to teach him. He smirked once he caught up to Haku. They nodded and jumped into a neighbor's yard before the police light could spot them.

Kakashi's house was only a few houses away. They ran swiftly but quietly through other yards and came to a standstill once they we at the retired psychiatrist's fence. Sasuke jumped up first to check where the dogs were. They were all comfortably sleeping against each other. He scowled once he saw the big dog in the middle. Kakashi was far from stupid. He knew that he would've come back for revenge. It was his fault that his plans didn't work out last time.

Naruto would've never known he killed his friends if it wasn't for him. Sasuke stepped back down and whispered. "Go Haku."

Haku climbed up over the fence and landed gracefully on the other side. Sasuke watched him take out his poisonous knives. The poison was a mixture of venom from spiders and reptiles altogether in one little serum. It was able to kill a grown human within thirty seconds. He wondered how fast the dogs would die.

Haku played with the knives in his hand, one between each finger. He was a master at darts and throwing knives was his specialty. He moved his arm back for the throw and with a flick of his wrist the knives were released. The dogs immediately woke up with a whine of pain. Haku pulled out another set to finish the last two dogs off before they could cause trouble.

The whimpers weren't that loud but in a quiet night such as this, they could be. Sasuke hopped over the fence once the last dog finally went down. It hadn't taken even twenty seconds. He patted Haku on the back, signaling he could go back to the van. Haku happened to be the medic in the group too. He needed the brunette alive and well.

Haku climbed back over the fence where they came and started his journey back to the van. Sasuke walked up to the side of the house, kicking a dog out of his way while he was at it. He shrugged and climbed to the window, the nearest point of entry. He knew there was an alarm system but he also knew that Gaara probably disabled it on the way out.

Sasuke broke off the window screen with ease. He took a rag out of his pocket and wrapped it around his fist. He didn't have time to unlock the window manually. He stepped back and punched into the glass with a hard right punch. It cracked a little bit but he needed it to completely break. He punched it again and the glass shattered. He stayed quiet until he was sure no one would come running towards the source. He stepped in, his boots crunching on top of the glass. He looked around briefly, noting that he was in the kitchen.

He smirked. He was just about to go into the living room until he heard a weak greeting.

"Hello?"

He froze with narrowed eyes. It didn't sound like Kakashi. It was probably his lover.

"Is someone there? Itachi? Is that you?"

Sasuke didn't have time for this. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stayed hidden within the darkness of the kitchen. The sounds of the man's arrival got closer and that's when Sasuke decided to show himself. He quickly grabbed Iruka by the back of his neck and closed his hand around his mouth assuring he wouldn't make any noise. Iruka struggled, and tried to scream, though it was useless; though he was as tall as Sasuke, he was too skinny to overpower him.

"Shhh." He grinned maniacally. "You wouldn't want to wake anyone else in the house."

Iruka only struggled harder once he realized who he was dealing with. He tried stepping on his feet but they were protected within hard boots. Sasuke chuckled and pushed him harshly against the wall. "Kakashi owes me a little something and I'm not leaving until I get it."

Iruka bit his hand and Sasuke had to let him go for a few seconds. Just when he was about to scream for help, he was smacked hard in to the wood floor. Sasuke grit his teeth and grabbed him by the throat. "How dare you bite me, bitch!"

Iruka struggled against him, trying to make him loosen up on his throat but it was no use. Within thirty seconds, the brunette's air supply had run out and his throat was crushed. Sasuke huffed as he got off of him. Kakashi's lover messed up his plans a little but it didn't mess up his objective. He was dead so it didn't matter anymore. He pulled out his pistol and crept up the steps.

Sasuke reached to top of the steps and was taken aback when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. He dropped his gun and a punch was delivered to his face. He wanted to laugh. Kakashi was weak. He didn't have any power behind those punches. Maybe it was the old age catching up to him.

He pushed the old psychiatrist off of him and delivered a few punches of his own that made the gray haired man stagger.

"Sasuke." He simply said while wiping the blood off his lip. "You won't be able to get what you want."

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the comment. "What? You think you can stop me?"

"Naruto will stop you."

He stopped laughing at that point. He narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Really? He loves me. He wouldn't harm me. Besides, you know he wants me as much as I want him."

"He's getting married soon."

"No need." Sasuke inched closer, the little light in the house bouncing off his face, making him look even more sinister. "That bitch would be dead soon and so will you!"

Kakashi reached towards the pistol and Sasuke kicked him in his leg. He heard it crack under the pressure and Kakashi fell down. Sasuke picked up the pistol slowly. He turned towards the other man with a small smile.

"I used to like you Kakashi. It's one of the reasons why I'm killing you instead of **torturing** you. I can't say the same for everyone else."

"You're a monster."

"No, I'm an _Uchiha_. And an Uchiha gets what he wants." He smirked and pulled the trigger three times.

Kakashi fell flat on his back, bleeding into the carpet. His breaths were slow, hazy, and soon they stopped altogether.

Sasuke stared at him for a little bit before deciding to leave. It was probably close to four o clock now; he could see the sky getting lighter and lighter. He walked downstairs and over Iruka's dead body. Just for measure, he fired the gun into his chest to make sure he was dead. He couldn't afford any mistakes.

He left the house the same way he came, through the window. He climbed over the fence without a backward glance.

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning with his phone ringing off the hook. He groaned while he rolled over to pick up his phone. What he got was a panicking Ino.

"Naruto! This is horrible! Did you see the news? Have you seen it?"

"Whoa! Slow down, Ino. What's wrong?"

"Their d-dead…a-and he's gone!" she cried into the phone. "Look on the TV. It's the _biggest _story so far."

Naruto got up out of his warm covers with a small complaint. What was she talking about? A feeling of dread washed over him as he rushed to his living room and turned on the TV. He flipped the channel to the news and his mouth quivered.

"News has just got in on this tragedy. Early this morning, Itachi Uchiha was _kidnapped_ and his caretakers murdered. Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino were lovers for many years. Mr. Uchiha has known them for years and has mentioned them being like family earlier in the year. Karin will tell you more on the story. Karin?"

The scene switched to where the red headed reporter was standing in front of Kakashi's house.

"Yes, today is a tragedy. It hasn't even been a full day when we reported the owner of Rookie Nine Cafe to be dead, now, it seems like it was the poor couple's turn. I'm standing in front of Mr. Hatake's house where police have told me that he had been shot three times in the chest. Mr. Umino was strangled to death and shot in the chest as well. The police were doing their normal patrol but it didn't stop whoever who was in charge of this. The back window was broken through and all six dogs were killed by some kind of poison." She paused and the camera turned towards an officer with a stiff expression on his face.

"This is officer Mizuki, one who was on patrol early this morning." She introduced. "Tell me what happened?"

"W-we were doing patrol and keeping watch like we were ordered to. When Mr. Hatake didn't pick up the phone after our usual check in the morning, we kicked down the door. There was a sign of a struggle from both persons and I'm sad to say that I'm ashamed for not noticing it. We heard a small crash around three but we just thought it was one of the dogs in the trashcan. We noticed Mr. Umino on the floor as soon as we came in. One of the kitchen windows were broken into and all the dogs lay silent on the porch. We went upstairs…" he closed his eyes. "It was a _mess_. I've never seen anything like it."

Karin turned back to the camera. "We are all devastated by this loss of the famous Kakashi Hatake. He was a friend to everyone and will be missed by all. Iruka Umino was a role model to young kids and will also be missed. I'll have more on the story later. Back to you, Shion."

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He dropped the phone and a horrified scream came out of his mouth. Tears were now flowing down his cheeks and his body shivered in fear. Itachi wasn't lying. _**He**_ was back. Sasuke was back and he was far from what he used to be.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for your reviews! It gives me motivation for continuing the story. I almost quit because I wasn't able to write in my journal anymore. I remain thankful for BeyondBirthday93, my beta.


	7. Talking

**Chapter 7: Talking**

Itachi blinked. It was dark and the dim lighting and the smell of old wood woke him up. He knew he wasn't in Kakashi's house. His dark eyes took in his surroundings. He was tied to a old dining chair with thick rope. The roof was leaking water and splashing in the corners of the room. It wasn't that big, maybe seven feet wide by ten feet in length. He felt small and for some reason he couldn't bring himself to fear what was to come.

He tested his restraints. He couldn't even move his foot and inch. The chair seemed bolted to the uneven floor and the door that lead to wherever he was, was closed. He could only move his neck and his fingers which only concluded he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

Itachi heard the floor creaking on the other side of the door. It sounded like someone wearing boots. The door swung open and he gasped. He came face to face to his long lost little brother.

"Hello, big brother. Did you _miss_ me?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He walked into the room, kicking the door close behind him.

* * *

Yahiko was confused. He didn't have a clue as to what was happening. He thought he had everything under control and now it was falling apart. He thought that Itachi Uchiha would be safe in a house with six dogs but that didn't seem that case anymore. Whoever they were dealing with were professionals.

His partner Nagato was getting restless and was starting to do research on the Uchiha family. Something spooked him about the Uchiha name. He had told him a few minutes ago that he remembered something big happening to the family years ago. Yahiko hoped he was right. They needed to work quickly to find the person responsible. Nagato probably was onto something but until then, he was going have to come up with something to appease the public.

He got up from his desk, putting on his jacket in the process. He had some things to do and most importantly have an appointment with the forensic scientists on the scene of the current crimes.

* * *

Itachi stared up at the eighteen year old. He was eighteen and clearly not a little boy anymore. He looked taller than his own lean form. Itachi would've been proud for the fact but he didn't know if he should be scared or not. The usual blank obsidian eyes were a deeper into insanity. They didn't hide the hatred, the intense anger, and a weird crave that needed to be fulfilled. There was an emotion he didn't really recognize but it wasn't as fierce as the others.

"Sasuke." He simply said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't talk to me like that. Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid. I'm grown now. Don't you see?"

"I can see you clearly."

The younger Uchiha scowled at the response. He didn't like how Itachi was looking at him. He was looking at him like everything was still the same. The five years haven't passed. It was just some sort of dream that he was standing here in front of him. He missed Itachi but didn't miss him that much. He still hated him for trying to keep Naruto away from him.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked walking closer to him in a stalking manner. His eyes have become cold in an instant which brought fear to the older Uchiha.

Itachi could guess why he was here. He was here for information on Naruto. He wanted to know about Deidara though.

"Where's Deidara?"

Sasuke's expression flattened. "He's unharmed. He will continue to be unless you tell me where Naruto lives."

Itachi shook his head. "I can't do that."

There was silence before a hand was raised and a hard smack was delivered to his cheek. Sasuke grabbed him harshly by the hair, bending down to yell in his face.

"You don't understand! You can avoid deaths, you can avoid you're precious blonde being harmed by telling me where Naruto is! I know where he works. I know where his publishing company is and I won't hesitate to kill anyone that came in contact with him! You don't run me anymore! Tell me where he is!"

He was dizzy from the smack. There was power behind that blow. He could see the muscles in Sasuke's arm as he bent his head completely back. His neck was starting to hurt from the strain.

"No." he gasped out.

Sasuke let go of him like he was the most revolting thing on earth. He sneered. "Then I'll give you a show." He snapped his fingers and a silver headed teen about the same age as Sasuke came in with a small pallet.

He put it in the corner of the room with a smirk on his face. "Did you tell him what you have planned for blondie?"

Sasuke glowered darkly. "He's about to find out. Bring him in!"

Suigetsu ran out of the room and came back with Deidara in chains. The flamboyant blonde gasped at Itachi.

"Itachi?" his eyes widened slightly. "When did you get here? What's happening?"

Sasuke grabbed him harshly by the elbow and pushed him on the pallet. He chained him to something that was on the floor. He turned back towards Itachi. "Did you change your mind?"

"I'm not telling you. You're obsession with Naruto **will kill** you one day."

The younger Uchiha chuckled. He wasn't going to listen to him. First, it was Kakashi and now his own brother. They were going to learn their place. They shouldn't be worried about him. They should be worried about their own wellbeing.

He took out his knife and began to cut off the blonde's skin tight clothes. His brother was about to see how much of a mistake he made. He turned to Suigetsu.

"Go to the Wheel of Fire and bring me Naruto's contacts. Take Haku and Sasori with you. You might want to kill a few people that get in your way."

"Okay boss."

Suigetsu left the room as quickly as he came. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke stripped Deidara of all his clothes. The lithe blonde had tears in his eyes and he kept protesting but they were on deaf ears. Once Sasuke was done, he took the remains of the clothing with a satisfied smirk.

He left the room and Itachi could hear another set of boots coming towards them. His eyes widened when he saw red hair and familiar sea green eyes rimmed with deep rings of insomnia. He remembered him. He was another client of Kakashi.

Sasuke whispered something in his ear and an evil smirk appeared on the red head's face. Gaara glanced at Deidara and licked his lips.

"My _pleasure_."

* * *

Naruto parked in the underground garage of Ino's apartment building. They were really better apartments than his own which said how much she made compared to him. He took off his helmet, sighing into nothing. He wasted all his tears that morning and ended up wrecking his apartment in the process. Ino wanted him to come over her house for lunch. He knew it was just her way of checking up on him. She even canceled going to work.

He nodded to the two security guards in the small booth and went towards the elevator. He punched in her apartment code and pressed the up button. He was having a hard time processing Sasuke was back. He killed Kakashi and Iruka within only a week. He killed Tenten and kidnapped Itachi and Deidara. The police were confused and the people in the city were starting to panic that someone mass maniac was on the loose. The public didn't know that it wasn't random attacks. It wasn't for ransom.

It was for him.

He got into the elevator and pushed to the button to the second floor. He arrived quickly and stepped off. He went down the hallway and went to the door all the way on the right. He hesitantly knocked. This wasn't something he wanted to really do but he had to. He had to break the wedding off before things got out of hand. Maybe it was too late.

"Naruto!" she greeted him with a hug. He could barely hug her back.

She backed up with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "We need to talk."

_

* * *

Snowysess: Thank you for waiting. I know, you're getting tired of the cliffhangers but I promise to keep your eyes glued to my story. It's going to start getting more interesting now. Thank my beta, BeyondBirthday for editing for me. I don't know what I would've done if I didn't have one. Review and I'll update soon._


	8. Mind Games

**Chapter 8: Mind Games**

_Snowysess: This is a warning of rape. I've warned you in the beginning so you shouldn't be surprised. Well, that's all I had to say! Enjoy!_

* * *

Gaara wasn't really worried about Itachi being in the room. He remembered meeting the older Uchiha in Kakashi's office and the look Itachi gave him was out of scorn. He didn't want him anywhere near his younger brother, he could still tell today that he was a bit overprotective of Sasuke. Sasuke told him in the fit of anger that his brother still looked at him like he was a little kid. He had practically pushed him down the hall in order to get here.

He looked over at the blonde in the corner. He could see that his skin was soft from here and he could tell now that he was a natural blonde. He walked slowly towards the squirming man. He was trying to loosen the chains and calling for Itachi with tears in his eyes. Itachi was doing everything he could on not looking at his lover. It only lifted Gaara's mood to be able to do this. Sasuke had whispered that he wanted Deidara fucked over and over again. He wanted him only to stop once the feminine blonde starts enjoying it. It was kind of like breaking someone's spirit only to build it back up again.

Gaara unbuckled his belt and stroked himself until he was hard. It probably wouldn't take that long for the blonde to enjoy it. He wasn't going to full out rape him. He was going to lubricate himself and wait enough just for him to adjust before fucking him like a wild dog. His eyes darkened in lust as he got closer. He was able to see the pink hole that he would soon be plunging into since Deidara's legs were chained in a provocative position. He kneeled down behind him and took out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. He quietly unzipped his pants making sure to be gentle handling his erection.

He was fully erect now and there wasn't any turning back. He looked back towards Itachi. Gaara kind of liked an audience. He uncapped the lube, spreading some generously on his cock and quickly grabbed a hold on the squirming blonde's ass.

"S-Stop!" he gasped at the feeling of his cold hands. "P-Please don't do this!"

"You should be privileged that Sasuke hasn't killed you. This will only hurt a bit." Gaara smirked evilly while gripping his member and pressing into the ring of muscles.

Deidara thrashed then. "Itachi! Help me!"

The blonde screamed when Gaara pushed harshly into him, grunting at the tightness. It was obvious that Itachi hardly slept with him. It felt too good to be true. He laughed as he pulled out and pushed right back in. The feminine blonde could only cry out in pain. His tears were streaming down his face more freely and his ass was starting to turn pink at the rough treatment. He was still trying to crawl away from him but Gaara's grip held him in place. The wet sounds of his balls slamming back and forth and the sound of Deidara's tight hole receiving his cock only heightened his attack. His grip hardened and he continued his cruel pace.

The walls were constricting around him, trying to force the foreign object out but it wasn't working. Gaara waited for a long time in order to release his sexual frustration. Too bad it had to be in this type of situation. It was amazing that Deidara was still squirming. It was only bringing him more pleasure.

Gaara gritted his teeth, feeling his release was close. He moved faster and harder into the blone and the scent of copper filled his nostrils. It was blood. The delicious smell of blood was escaping the other man below him. He came quickly and rode out his orgasm with softer thrusts. He pulled out letting some of the liquid inside the blonde slide out. He had to take a deep breath before he could start again.

He moved his gaze back towards Itachi. The older Uchiha was looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. The disgust, the shame, and the regret showed on his face.

Gaara looked at his objective, seeing him whimpering and trying to reach for Itachi. His tears were starting to slow and the red head knew what that meant. A few more rounds and he'll have to stop. He felt himself harden at the thought. He gripped Deidara's hips once again and slammed back into him. The walls were starting to suck him in and the cries the smaller man made once again went on death ears.

* * *

Suigetsu frowned when Sasori started picking up Haku's needles. He didn't like the older guy since he always assumed he was the leader when in fact, Haku was. Suigetsu didn't like taking orders from him. They sat in a white van outside of the Wheel of Fire publishing company. They only seen a few people come in and go only a few minutes later. Sasori had devised a plan that they would rush in, kill those that were expendable and get those that were in contact with Naruto Uzumaki.

Suigetsu didn't know why Sasuke was so obsessed with the man anyway. All he knew was that his boss had claimed that they loved each other. Why would someone in love, go through all of this? He shook his head and got his sword ready. It wasn't going to be so easy.

Haku got out of the van first; his mask was still in place. He adjusted his needles in his pocket. Suigetsu then let the older red head out of the van since he didn't trust him. There was something about Sasori that didn't sit well with him. He listened to Sasuke but for how long? How much longer would the older red head be led around by a teenager? Sasuke was only a year younger than himself and Suigetsu knew not to get on the raven's bad side. When they first met, he did something to test out Sasuke's skills. He was impressed and from then on, he started calling the raven his boss. Sasori didn't know Sasuke that much.

He only joined with them because Sasuke killed Orochimaru. He was never in group meeting when Sasuke decided to hold them. He sometimes went missing for hours only to come back covered in blood. They knew he was a killer but who was he?

Suigetsu decided he was going to ask Sasuke when he got back. There's something going on that the raven haired teen didn't explain. He followed Haku and Sasori up the steps and into the glass double doors.

Sasori was famous with his knives and making their own special equipment. Even though, everyone looked like they had normal outfits on, Sasori made it with a type of cloth that himself created. It helped if someone had a gun because the bullet would still penetrate their flesh but not as much move from that spot because of the fabric. Sasori never told them his secrets but Suigetsu knew it was probably something really disgusting. His outfit sometimes made him inch.

Haku walked to the desk, asking in a polite voice for the editor of Naruto Uzumaki. The security guard was looking warily at them and started to refuse. It didn't take long for Haku to slam a needle inside his neck and move behind the desk to see the directory. They knew the names and knew who they needed to get to. If they didn't move fast, cops would be all over the scene.

Suigetsu grinned. He pulled out his sword when another security guard came running around the corner. He swiftly stabbed the man in the kidney's stopping his radio call for help.

"Let's move." Haku said quietly. "Sasori, the editor is on the third floor and the owner is the last floor. Suigetsu and I will go get her. You will go get the editor."

* * *

Naruto sat nervously down on Ino's white and yellow flowery couch. She went to go make some tea but what he had to say won't be long. He originally came up here to tell her about Sasuke. She knew him to some extent since she read up on it in the newspaper five years ago. She still had some clippings about it in a shoebox because it was an incident involving him. He had decided it was for the best for her not to get involved. He didn't know how much Sasuke knew but it sure wasn't good. It only took a few minutes but she came back, and sat next to him while she poured him a cup of tea.

"Okay, tell me what you need to talk about." She said softly.

Naruto watched the steam from the tea rise into the air and disappear. He took a deep breath. "I…I don't think we should get married."

"What? Why not?" she yelled angrily. She rose from the couch and stared down at him.

"Well, with Kakashi's and Iruka's deaths I don't think it's a good idea. Do you realize that I'm in danger? If you get hurt, I would never forgive myself. I think we should break up and let things settle down before we go jumping into marriage."

There was silence for a few moments, making him even more nervous. Ino frowned. "Get out!"

"Huh?"

He looked up to see her in a fit of angry tears. She was pointing at the door. "I said get out! You don't trust me enough to tell me what's really going on! I thought we were past this Naruto but I guess I made a mistake. Shikamaru was wrong after all."

Naruto tried to explain. "W-Wait! I still lo—

"No, Naruto. You don't love me. Get out."

He quickly got up and tried to say something else but she wasn't having it. He walked out the door and out of the corner of his eye he saw her break down on the edge of her couch. He didn't want to hurt her. He was already in trouble since Sasuke was back in town. He didn't need her in the middle of that.

* * *

Ino wiped her tears and picked up her cell phone. She had to call her father to let her know that she broke up with Naruto. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up the phone. She frowned when it immediately went to voice mail after a few rings.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the blood that was spilling onto the floor. He had tried to choke Mr. Yamanaka but the old blonde didn't go down without a fight. Instead, he had broke a vase and cut him deep with the broken shards of glass. He was in the middle of the flower shop and he was sure that someone saw him. He didn't really care about it. He took out his own knife and twisted it into his heart to make sure he was dead. He didn't want the incident like his first kill coming back to haunt him.

The blonde took him by surprise. He actually attacked him first because he recognized him. It didn't help that his lover came rushing from the back to help him. He lay in a bloody mess only a few feet away from Mr. Yamanaka. He was surprised to see Hiashi Hyuuga with Inoichi Yamanaka together like they were best friends. It was obvious they were long time and secret lovers as well. Sasuke straightened his clothes, making sure he didn't get that much blood on them.

He had Ino's address and he was going to pay her a little visit. She's going to learn to keep her hands off of Naruto and she's going to learn that the action cost her, her _life_.

Sasuke turned around and closed down the shop. The police would probably find them tonight. Hopefully, by the time he returned with Ino everyone else would be captive as well. He scowled when he looked down at his boots. He stepped in a puddle of blood. He would have to wipe this off soon or he wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

He heard a ringtone just before he was about to leave out the flower shop. He turned around looking at the counter that hid Mr. Yamanaka's and Mr. Hyuuga's body. He went towards it and saw a small glowing screen in the darkness. He smirked when he saw Ino's name appear on the little cell phone. He snatched it up and broke it in two. Her father is dead and she's about to be next.

* * *

Gaara smirked when Deidara started moaning and pushing his hips back against him. He was acting like a wanton slut, moaning for more and erection dripping with pre-cum onto the cot under them. He was sure Itachi was furious at the thought that his lover was enjoying his rapist. It was all just a mind game, though. Itachi isn't going to die, Gaara knew that for certain. Sasuke was probably going to let him go once he got Naruto. It goes to show that the younger Uchiha still had _feelings of mercy_ for his older sibling.

Gaara grunted and angled his thrusts to hit the feminine blonde's prostate. He was awarded with a delicious moan and a sob of pleasure. All good things had to come to an end. He continued to thrust and wrapped his hand around the Deidara's stiff member. He was close and he wanted Deidara to come with him. He hissed in pleasure when the walls surrounding him tightened, making him spill his seed for the fourth time inside the gluttonous hole. Deidara was spurting his seed on the cot and collapsed in a huff.

Gaara pulled out and realized the feminine blonde fainted. He smirked, backing away from him. He picked up his pants and his shirt, since he soaked them through with sweat around the second round. He was thoroughly satisfied so without a care in the world he gathered the rest of his things and left the room in his naked glory.


	9. Fire Ignited

**Chapter 9: Fire Ignited**

_Snowysess: There's a few deaths and this is the chapter that Naruto and Sasuke meet. Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

Nagato stared at the newspaper in horror. He remembered now. He remembered that Uchiha Sasuke killed his father and a few other people because of an obsession with someone. He forgot who the boy is but he could clearly remember when he saw terrified blue eyes at the police station with Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. He couldn't really think of the name but he's sure it would come to him in time. He put the newspaper down and picked up the police file.

There wasn't that much information on it but he needed to call for a press conference to put out Sasuke's picture. He had to warn everyone that this wasn't just some maniac. It was a genius. There were sightings of him in other countries but the international police lost track of him after he left the Sound Country. There isn't much to go on except for the man is very meticulous. He could get away with almost anything.

He picked up his desk phone and called Yahiko's cell phone. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to inform him that they were dealing with someone far from ordinary.

* * *

Ino was listening to music trying to calm down. She was going to start by taking a nice bath and scheduling an appointment at the spa down the street. She couldn't believe the nerve of Naruto not wanting to tell her about what's going on. She understood he had a dark past but if he was to marry her, he had to trust her. She understood the part about him being in danger. Now, that she could think clearly, everyone that was killed or kidnapped knew him at some point. Breaking up at this point was probably the smartest thing he could do.

She sighed in frustration. She wished she could do something to help. She shook her head. There's no point. She had to wait it out. It worried her that her father has yet to call her back. Maybe he was out with Hiashi again and left his phone at home. He did a few times since he's not used to the technology. She smiled. Her father was hopeless.

Ino relaxed into her bath and it wasn't even ten minutes later when she heard the buzz that someone was at her door. She wondered who it could be. Maybe it was Shikamaru and Naruto called him to let him know what he did. She quickly rushed to the door, tying her robe around her body. She opened it without looking into the peep hole and was surprised to see dark obsidian eyes greeting her.

"W-Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said darkly. He pushed into her house and next thing she saw was black.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at the blonde woman in front of him. He completely despised her. Just the thought of her being in the same room as Naruto almost made him throw up. The image of Naruto having a relationship with her was disgusting. He walked fully into her condo realizing how girly and stupid her decorations were. It was an insult that his blonde would be willing to marry someone like her. He saw the flower plans on Mr. Yamanaka's counter. It was absolutely ridiculous.

He looked into her bathroom, noticing that she was probably taking a bath. He was hoping to catch her cheating on his blonde so he could kill her on sight. He walked back to her fallen body. He hit her pretty hard and blood was starting to show on her forehead. He didn't have too much longer. He had killed the garage security guard and destroyed the tapes of him ever coming in here. He picked her up, over his shoulder and grabbed her car keys off the coffee table. He would only need it to get rid of the bodies.

He had no remorse when her head banged into the door on the way out. He threw her in the trunk of her bright pink car. He couldn't believe it. His eyes hurt just by the colors alone. Her apartment was better than the cheetah print covers on the driver's and passenger's seat.

It didn't take him long to start the car and drive out of the garage. Gaara should be done with Deidara by now and the others should be on their way back to the hideout. His plans were coming through and soon Naruto wouldn't have anything to worry about. Sasuke would make sure of that.

* * *

Suigetsu punched the blonde woman in the mouth. He didn't care how old she was, she was too strong to just be a normal old woman. She punched him in the gut when he came running in after her and he got the wind knocked out of him. Thankfully, Haku temporarily paralyzed her with one of his needles and they were able to tie her up and carry her out of the building. Sasori was already there with his captive in a similar tied fashion. They had drove off only minutes before the police arrived which would probably upset Sasuke because they weren't really on time.

The old blonde had a huge rack and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing it to get on her nerves. Sasori just ignored him and his captive seemed to be analyzing them so he kicked him in the forehead to knock him out. Suigetsu hated his job sometimes.

They were almost to the hideout when a pink car sped past them and parked in their usual spot. Sasuke stepped out with an irritated look on his face. Suigetsu snickered, knowing the young Uchiha hated bright colors. It's amazing he even got into the car, let alone drove it.

Haku parked in front of him and Sasuke's scowl remained in place.

"Get her and the others upstairs. It's almost time to leave this place."

"What are you going to do, boss?" Suigetsu asked jumping out of the van, not bothering to watch his footing. He _accidently_ stepped on the blonde woman's leg, causing her to groan in pain.

"I have Naruto's address and I have a feeling he's going to be there." He paused and a smirk came on his face. "You all can have fun but _**this bitch**_ is mine. Inform Gaara, I'm sure he's tired of waiting."

Haku nodded. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I plan on heading towards the Lightning Country once I grab Naruto. Now, do it quickly. I don't want the police catching on _too_ soon. Sasori knows what to do once we get rid of the bodies."

Sasori nodded and began to drag the brunette haired man from the van.

Suigetsu grinned when he saw golden sharp eyes staring at him when he went back towards the van. "Come on, babe! It's time for some fun."

* * *

Naruto didn't know what was going on but he felt relief when he finally stepped into his apartment. It was still a mess and it would probably take hours before he could get it back to normal. It was almost close to dinner time and he made sure to send an email to Tsunade that his book was going on hold. Naruto thought he would hear from Shikamaru by now. He was surprised that an hour later, after he left Ino's condo that he still didn't have a call from Shikamaru at how stupid he was being. It wouldn't matter. He had to distance himself before Sasuke found him.

He knew for certain that Sasuke was going to find him. He continued to clean up his apartment enjoying the view of the city lights. The sun was going down. He was so close to finishing because all he had to do was straighten his bed sheets. He was just about to unplug the vacuum when he heard his doorbell ringing. He hesitated for a minute since he didn't know who it is. No one called him or emailed him so why would someone come to his door?

He shuddered slightly when he thought of Inoichi. He did break up with his daughter. He wouldn't be surprised that he was furious and decided to show up on his doorstep. He gulped, trying to tiptoe to the backroom hoping that the person on the other side didn't hear him. The doorbell rung once again, this time it was twice though.

Naruto looked around in panic. He couldn't possibly face Inoichi, especially if he had Hiashi with him. Those two were already creepy by themselves but together they made a menacing team. The doorbell rung again, once this time. He frowned and made up his mind. He might as well get this over with or try to explain that his reasons were legitimate. He couldn't have them in danger just because of his own cowardice. That's what it was and that's what it always will be. He actually was looking for places to move outside of the Fire Country before he came home.

It was best for everyone to forget they even knew him. Luckily, he found a place not far from here. It was in the Mist Country, a small community where he could start over and wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke. The thought of him absolutely terrified him. He wouldn't know what his reaction would be like if he ever saw him in person. It wouldn't be good and it wouldn't be bad, he supposed. He sighed in frustration, stomping over to the door. He could try to put up a strong act but knowing Inoichi he would stop him just in the middle of it. He was hoping luck was on his side.

He opened the door.

"Look, I know you're mad Mr. Yamanaka but it's for Ino's and your own good that we should split up! You don't like me so why be so upset about the fact that this wedding is cancelled? Let's face it! You knew—

His words got cut in his throat when his eyes connected with obsidian. This wasn't Inoichi! He could see the black leather jacket hugging strong shoulders, white shirt that showed off a broad chest and the little specks of red dots that he sure wasn't juice near the bottom of that shirt. He stared up at the pale face of the very man that he was trying to avoid. He opened his mouth and then closed it. This man was taller than him and far from what he imagined. His dark eyes were the only thing that was the same.

"Hello, Naruto." A deep voice that has also changed over the years. It brought shivers deep within his body and he couldn't stop but stare at the man in front of him. It wasn't a boy like in his dreams. No, he was something entirely different.

"You're not going to invite me in? After all, I came back for you. Only you." He stepped in and Naruto backed up. The door slammed shut causing him to slightly jump. He didn't want this to be happening. This was all a dream. He would soon wake up and then go running to his psychiatrist for more drugs. This wasn't real. Deep inside his heart, though he knew it was. He knew that his worst nightmare has come true. He felt the tears to his eyes and Sasuke continued to step closer every time he stepped back.

"I have a question, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly but there was barely concealed anger in his voice. "Were you trying to get married so you could forget about me? Did you not think that I would come back for you?"

Naruto could only whimper. He closed his eyes in a panic. He was starting to feel dizzy and that voice! It was a voice that made him shudder in pleasure. His heart was hammering in his chest. It felt like it was about to jump out and the buzz of his brain made him feel numb.

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course, you wouldn't do something like that to me, would you? You still love me." He turned his obsidian eyes towards the living and the kitchen area. "This is a nice apartment. It was so much better than that _bitch_!"

Naruto's eyes widened even more. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you speak? Say my name. I waited so long for this moment. Say it!" he said walking closer.

He backed up, bumping into the desk that held his computer. It was nothing but the wall behind the desk. He was cornered and the tears finally escaped him. He didn't know if it was of fear or if it was joy. He shouldn't feel this way. He was sick! Why couldn't he destroy those feelings that he had buried deep inside of him? He tried so hard to forget and move on. Now, that he thought about it, it was one of the reasons why he was marrying Ino. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. It was something wrong with him!

"S-Sas…uke."

"No, say it like you mean it." Sasuke was only two feet away from him and a few inches from touching him.

Naruto didn't know how he would react to his touch. He already had mixed feelings and by their past together, he would put up a very weak resistance. He didn't know why he was like this with Sasuke. It was only with Sasuke that he was brought to tears. It was only the younger Uchiha that could bring out something that he was too scared to embrace.

"Sasuke."

"You were yelling about the wedding being off earlier, why is that?" he tilted his head to the side out of curiosity.

"I…I didn't want a-anyone to be hurt."

Sasuke smirked at that and then laughed. "You were trying to be noble? Hahahaha!" He abruptly stopped and narrowed his eyes, making him flinch. "It's too late for that Naruto. I told you to never betray me. I told you that you only needed me, remember? We were made for each other! No one was to have you! Then I come back and find out that you broke our promise! I can't undo what is already done."

"What did you do?" He didn't really want the answer.

"Everyone will soon be dead. You shouldn't be concerned about them." He said flatly.

Naruto gulped. He believed him.

Sasuke stepped closer and reached out to touch him. Naruto's whole resolve crumbled and the spark that was between them ignited like a wild fire.


	10. Embrace It

**Chapter 10: Embrace the Attraction**

_Snowysess: Okay, this chapter contains a __**LEMON**__, __**TORTURE**__, and also __**GORE**__. I would recommend those that have a problem with gore to skip past it. I warned you in the first chapter on what this story will eventually contain. You shouldn't be surprised. Oh, and thank you for your reviews. I'm trying to finish the story even though, it's far from over. Blind Admiration was short; this story isn't going to be like that. I have a few more twists up my sleeve. Enjoy!_

* * *

While Sasuke left to go to Naruto's place, Suigetsu and the others were starting up their own little show of greed. Suigetsu had dragged Tsunade into the apartment building, with her struggling and trying to make enough noise to cause a commotion. People across the street just stared at her. They weren't surprised that the group of killers was shoving another person into the abandoned building. They would mind their own business since they had problems of their own.

He was starting to have a hard time since the old blonde woman was doing everything in her power to not go up the stairs. He cursed before he smacked her in the face. While she was dizzy, he dragged her upstairs towards the others.

Haku and Sasori had already brought Ino and Shikamaru in. Suigetsu was to bring her in without any help. It was hard for him because the old lady wouldn't be knocked out for anything. She was a tough old bird. He punched her again once they got to the floor they were supposed to be on. Gaara was waiting in the hallway with a smirk on his face. He hated that smirk. He knew that the red head never liked him and had showed it every chance he could get.

"Having a hard time?"

"If you knew what this hag was capable of, you would to!" he glared up at the older male.

"Hn. Let's just get it over with. Sasuke will be back soon and we don't want him angry because of your weakness."

"Whatever. I got it."

Gaara walked away but not before he narrowed his eyes at him. It was as if he knew something he didn't. Suigetsu didn't care. He knew when he joined up with Sasuke that Gaara was closer to him than anyone else. After this he's going to ask Sasuke for a vacation. He wanted to do a little bit of traveling before going to Lightning Country.

Personally, Suigetsu had a small attraction towards the nosy news reporter. Maybe he could stay here for a little bit and snatch her up so he could have his own little romance. He didn't want to settle down. He was too young for that but he did need some kind of stress reliever living with a bunch of gay men. He knew without a doubt that Haku was gay as well. It would make sense, since the feminine man himself told all of them that his mentor was the _only one_ to make him feel. Suigetsu almost thought the man was going to kill himself to _join_ his mentor at one point. He was clearly suicidal since he was working with Sasuke. Everyone working with Sasuke was clearly asking for a death wish. He sighed inwardly and continued to drag the big breasted woman inside the torn down hall.

He quickly threw her in the nearest room with a smirk as he heard her make a loud 'oaf.' He would see what the others were doing before he started to have his fun. There was only Ino and Shikamaru. They were to be set in the same room and watch as the other person died. He grinned with glee. Gaara was very creative when it came to torture.

* * *

Gaara had Shikamaru tied more securely to the bed. He had just put on his black leather gloves since he was going to be playing with fire. He smirked at the thought. Shikamaru was now up, looking at him with wide eyes. It wasn't a surprise. He rather have the editor up to witness what he was about to do with him. Ino was tied in a chair next to him and it only took a few seconds for the brunette to look around the room. When it came on the blonde woman his eyes widened.

"Hello." Gaara said with an evil grin on his face. Sasori was standing in the corner since he didn't want to get blood on him. Haku wasn't one for torture so he was in Itachi's room just keeping the older Uchiha company. Shikamaru directed his attention back to him. He could see a million questions swarming in his eyes. He was confused, scared, and shocked to find himself in a position such as this.

"Would you like to know why you're here?" he asked as he sat down beside him on the old bed. He continued to talk since the Shikamaru was currently gagged. "I can't really explain it myself. Sasuke doesn't like anyone being in contact with Naruto but himself. It's a small obsession and he thinks the blonde is his possession." He glanced at Ino. "When he came back to the city, he wasn't expecting Naruto to be engaged. He was expecting him to be alone but then again from what I hear Uzumaki is unpredictable."

He stood back up and went over to a silver tray that had a few items on it. There was a scalpel on it, so he reached for that first. "It's my job to make sure any and all people that knew the blonde is dead. It makes it obvious for the police but we'll be out of here by then."

Gaara heard the door open to see Suigetsu stepping in. He grimaced but didn't say anything to the silver headed teen. He nodded to Sasori and the other red head went over to Ino to inject adrenaline into her system. She can't miss out on the show. It would be terribly rude in Gaara's opinion. She jumped up in shock, her eyes wide as she looked around the room in hysteria.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Unfortunately, you won't be living much longer." Suigetsu snickered.

Gaara glared at him but continued to advance on Shikamaru. He went towards his toes. He wondered how long would it take for the brunette to start screaming. He held his foot down and sliced cleaning through the small piece of flesh, cutting off the big toes. Shikamaru groaned loudly through his gag. Ino however, didn't have a gag so she had no problem in screaming at the sight.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what happened but that one touch made him a puddle of nothingness. He melted as strong arms wrapped around him. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. It was wrong. He shouldn't feel this way towards Sasuke. It wasn't right. He knew this man was a murderer and probably already killed Ino. He wouldn't be surprised if Ino died right after he left the apartment. Was Sasuke following him, this whole time? He buried his head further into the strong chest, having the illusion of feeling safe.

It shouldn't be this way. He felt safe in one of the most dangerous men in the continent. He knew personally, that Sasuke would never hurt him. Before he even knew that Sasuke was emotionally, he knew the raven would do anything for him. He killed his own father and destroyed his family physically and mentally. He did everything to ensure that Naruto was secure. Itachi and Kakashi had warned him that Sasuke's attachment to him wasn't healthy. The only reason why he didn't take it seriously because he thought it was some sort of phase. He soon came to realize it wasn't and now he was attracted to him. He was attracted to the eighteen year old more so than ever.

He was attracted to a murderer! It only made him realize how sick and wrong he was. His sobs became louder, pleas for sanity but he clearly didn't have it with him when it came to the raven holding him. He didn't know how long he cried at his sudden revelation but it felt like hours. When he finally calmed down he lightly pushed away from the hard chest in front of him to stare into deep obsidian pools.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked softly.

"Why? Why me?"

Sasuke frowned at the question. "It doesn't matter."

Naruto gave him a fake smile.

The Uchiha pushed him away and glared. "No! Don't smile unless you mean it!"

He shook his head. Sasuke still had some childish tendencies. It was hard to look for but they were still there. "I'm not doing that because of you. It's because of me. I've been living in denial all this time. Ever since you left, I wanted to forget about what we had. I didn't even know what to call it. I still don't." He paused and took a deep breath. "Now, I came to realize, no matter what I do you would always be in the back of my mind. Haunting me and destroying every logical scenario until there's nothing else to hope for. I feel ashamed and a small bit a remorse. I should've stopped you when I had a chance."

"You don't want me?" Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"It's not that…I want you but I know I shouldn't. Don't you understand! You killed all my friends, your own father and mentally tortured your mother until it was nothing left of her sanity! How could you possibly believe that I would willingly go to you? Anyone with a brain knows you're dangerous!" He felt tears in his eyes again. "I can't trust myself with a good judgment anymore. There's something wrong with me."

Sasuke grabbed place his hands gently on his cheeks. "You know I couldn't hurt you or kill you. Then why don't you just embrace it? I made sacrifices to come back for you. Embrace it!"

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. His world collapsed around him again as Sasuke brought his lips to his.

* * *

Gaara smirked as the third toe of the second foot came off. Shikamaru was looking paler by the second. He screamed a little when he brought the scalpel to his baby toe of right foot. It no longer had toes. Of course, he had to stop the bleeding so he could continue. He had used his lighter to stop the bleeding and then threw salt on the wounds. It was amazing at how much he squirmed then. A scream escaped his lips for a few seconds but died down to whimpers afterwards. Gaara was thoroughly enjoying it personally.

He moved away from the restrained brunette and moved back to the tray. There was another thing he wanted to use before he'll kill him. He picked up a pair of scissors with a smirk. He moved further up the man's body until he came to his face.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. He had removed the gag earlier when he was tired of hearing the groans.

Ino was in a state of tears and screaming for him to stop. If Shikamaru was a good victim he might die earlier instead of dealing with all he had planned. The brunette seemed to understand because he opened his mouth.

Gaara grabbed his tongue and snapped the pair a scissors around the tip of it. Blood gushed from his mouth and felt some of it splash his face a little. He grinned. "Good boy."

Suigetsu left the room then. Maybe it was boring for the teen. He didn't have a humor like Gaara thought he would. He didn't torture his victims. He just liked cutting them up with his swords so he could brag about the pieces of the mutilated body later on. He felt sorry for that Tsunade woman. She wouldn't be alive to experience a lot of pain. He would give her a few minutes lasting with Suigetsu since he only cut off limbs. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. It was a waste of a good torture.

He went back towards the tray, this time picking up a hammer. He turned it around so he was holding the metal piece. He wasn't as cruel as Sasuke when it came to torture but he knows a man's weakest spot. He smirked evilly as he slammed the blunt end down onto the other man's penis. The scream came before he even touched it. Gaara really didn't care. Shikamaru would be dead soon enough.

* * *

Naruto had no idea how he got on the floor but he didn't seem to care either. His lips were still attached to Sasuke's as their tongues swirled around each other. The space between them, no longer became a problem as Sasuke settled his body on top of his. Naruto whimpered into the kiss, wanting more than just this. He sighed in pleasure when Sasuke broke away to take off his shirt. He had practically ripped it off before he quickly latched his mouth onto his a brown nipple.

Naruto moaned, squirming under him. His body was on fire and only Sasuke could make it die down. He had come to embrace this sickness. A sickness that he knew that he would never get rid of. In his mind, he knew he had a slight obsession with the younger Uchiha anyway. It wasn't just Sasuke that had it. It was him as well. He gasped when Sasuke lightly bit his nipple, adding to the pleasure. Naruto didn't know where to put his hands so he kept them to his side. He would rather have Sasuke touch him all over, a rightful way to claim him.

He didn't like waiting though. He could feel the erection in his pants becoming entirely too painful. It made him feel funny because Ino never excited him this much. His wish was answered when Sasuke trailed his tongue down his stomach and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them down to his knees before staring hungrily at him for a moment.

"It's still as I remember." He whispered to himself more than to Naruto. Naruto blushed, looking away.

His member was firmly grasped in the Uchiha's hand. Sasuke gave a few experimental tugs and Naruto groaned at the feeling. It felt too good to be true. The rhythm soon started and he couldn't help moving his helps along with the pumps on Sasuke's hand. He moaned with each downward stroke and almost came undone at the feeling of Sasuke's hand alone. He whimpered when the hand was taken away from his leaking member.

"Sasuke!" he whined.

His whining didn't last that long when he felt a wet appendage circling around his head. His eyes went wide as he stared down at the raven haired man. He gasped and whimpered, wanting Sasuke to move on with things. He was too afraid to say it out loud though. He didn't want to anger or irritate the raven further. He knew he was still slightly angry at Naruto for trying to marry Ino. He would let Sasuke do anything to his body as an apology. Hopefully it was sufficient.

Sasuke swallowed him in the next minute. His mouth was going over his head, sucking lightly before moving further. It was so wet inside his mouth. Naruto cried out at the feeling, his release was so close. He jerked his hips slightly, unable to contain himself. He moaned and gasped at every movement Sasuke's mouth made. He couldn't hold his release back. It was coming up fast but he held back as much as he could.

"S-Sasuke! I…I'm coming." He cried in desperation when he felt his release upon him.

* * *

Gaara was done. Since Shikamaru was being a good victim, he decided to end him faster than he wanted to. He held his hand out towards Sasori. Sasori stepped to him and gave him some kind of needle and a bottle of light brown fluid. He had just cut off Shikamaru's hands, and then burned the broken off appendages right in front of Shikamaru's eyes. The brunette could no longer scream so he had overused his welcome in torture. He went towards Shikamaru with the needle, grabbing his arm softly. Shikamaru could barely keep his eyes on him. He was already close to death.

"I'll give you an even quicker death. The pain would soon fade." He glanced at Ino, who passed out before he sawed off Shikamaru's hands. He stuck the needle in Shikamaru's arm and pushed the venom into his system. It killed quickly, no pain but a person did feel dizziness. After a minute, Shikamaru's eyes closed and Gaara poured the light brown liquid all over him. It was a flammable fluid that burned anything to ashes in only a few minutes. Once the flames became too high he would put them out. He didn't want their hideout to come down before it was time to leave.

He pulled out his favorite lighter once more and watched Shikamaru's body become alight with flames almost instantly. He dragged Ino out with chair and all, going into another room. He closed the door and went to watch Shikamaru's body burn to a crisp. He put on his smoke mask that was in the corner of the room and waited.

* * *

Suigetsu didn't waste time in pulling out his swords. He wondered what kind of pattern he could cut Tsunade. She had her arms above her head and she hung from a metal piece that he had just put in there, before he left to go get her. Her legs were tied to a set of chairs to keep her from swinging or doing something to fight back. He smirked. "Never thought you would be in this situation, did you?"

He pointed his swords are her and traced her body with them. He put one sword down and left one pointing to her heart. "That's the last thing I would pierce. Just a warning for your inevitable future."

She glared at him, trying to struggle against his restraints. He laughed at her and brought one sword to her left leg. With a sadistic grin he cut through it like he would do butter. Her eyes widened comically and the gag in her mouth didn't stop a loud sound from escaping her. His grin only became wider as he moved onto the next leg, using his other sword. Blood splashed all over his body but he didn't seem to mind. She would eventually faint from shock or blood loss.

He cut into her sides, using both swords and cutting her in half. She was just hanging from her torso now. She was clearly on a few seconds from death. To make it quicker he cut through her arms, letting the rest of her body fall to the bloody floor with her other body parts. She was dead now. He was sure of it, but to make sure of his promise, he stabbed her in the heart as the last thing.

"Too bad old lady. You really had some nice tits." He laughed as he walked out of the room to go take a bath. He liked the sight of blood but he didn't like it on him. He thought of himself too pure to be tainted by it. Maybe it was the reason Gaara called him a fool. He didn't really care, though.

* * *

Naruto was so lost in pleasure the Uchiha was causing him, he didn't know when he was suddenly stripped of his clothes and so was Sasuke. He just knew that he was tired of waiting for the inevitable. He could now see the defined chest and stomach, strong muscular arms, and thick legs of a runner. Sasuke looked almost unreal standing over top of him. They didn't move from the living room floor and Naruto was sure they wouldn't have to. Sasuke bent down to his knees and covered his body with Naruto's. Naruto felt his erection twitch with excitement when the other's joined his.

He opened his legs, welcoming the raven between them. He wouldn't dare say it but Sasuke was the sexiest person that he ever seen. Itachi couldn't even match the younger Uchiha. Hissing with pleasure, he grinded against the other man, becoming bolder with each passing second. His skin was still on fire and he had started to sweat slightly. Sasuke reached between them, going past his erection to cup his ass. He shifted him to where his entrance was now being poked at with Sasuke's dripping member.

"As punishment, there's no lube." Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto nodded. He didn't really care at this point. There were marks of bites all over him and hickies covered his neck. They were all a bit painful but maybe he was a masochist. He enjoyed the pain that Sasuke gave him. He raised his legs and held them.

Sasuke smirked, leaning against them and slammed himself into the tight ring of muscles. Naruto cried out at the burning pain of being stretched. Tears instantly came to his eyes, escaping onto his carpet. Sasuke reached to wipe them away before he began to move. It hurt all over his body at the feeling of him pushing further into him, only to slam back in. He could smell a coppery substance, knowing that it was his blood. Sasuke pushed into him a few more times and soon the pain became numbing. It was still slightly there but it was more bearable.

Naruto huffed as his body adjusted to the intrusion of the other's member. He could feel his body moving against the others in desperation. It was starting to feel better at each thrust. He gasped when an angled harsh thrust hit something sharply inside him.

"Sasuke!"

"It feels good right?" he stared down into his eyes as he continued to thrust a steady rhythm.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes!" Naruto sobbed in pleasure. He was moaning loudly at the feeling. It was only a matter of time before he came.

"Please! Harder!"

Sasuke moved faster, slamming into him at a hard pace. It was overwhelming. Naruto closed his eyes as he release came close the third time that evening. His body arched up and his hips continued to move against the other man's body. He couldn't even voice his pleasure anymore. His mouth slackened as a silent scream of pleasure escaped him and he came onto Sasuke's stomach. The raven kept thrusting a few more times before he released inside of him with a small groan. The feeling of hot liquid entering felt weird but good at the same time.

Sasuke pulled out of him after a few moments with a loud wet sound coming from his body. Naruto blushed and became even more bashful when he felt something slipping out of his anus. He knew Sasuke was looking.

"It's just my semen. Stop being a girl." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"Get off me. I want to take a bath." He tried pushing him away.

"I'm not done with you. You haven't reclaimed me yet." He smirked.

Naruto's eyes widened and he could feel his member starting to get hard at the thought. Sasuke's was already hard again! The Uchiha lifted himself up and rubbed against Naruto's growing erection. Once it was hard he positioned on top of it and slammed his hips down. Naruto's eyes continued to be wide until that moment. He groaned at the feeling of hot tightness surrounding him. He might pass out before Sasuke could be finished with him. He shouldn't have embraced this thing between them so easily, especially if the man had killed any and all his friends. He pushed the thought out of his head as pleasure coursed through his body the fifth time this night.

* * *

Nagato sighed in relief. The press conference will be held tomorrow morning and he could only hope for the best. Yahiko was sleep upstairs but he couldn't find sleep so easily. He felt as though he made a mistake. Nagato took another sip of his beer before going over the news report again. Apparently, the man Sasuke Uchiha was after used to be the best friend of his older brother. Naruto Uzumaki, who was an award winning author and the fiancée of Ino Yamanaka. He would pay them a visit after the conference and hopefully put them both in protective custody. Something in the back of his mind was warning him of failure. He was in complete denial but he had to at least try.


	11. Leaving

**Chapter 11: Leaving Everything Behind**

_Snowysess: There is death in this chapter and more torture. You can only guess who! Thank you for your past reviews as well as your patience. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping Naruto as he stopped at a red light. He decided to _borrow_ another car before going to Naruto's apartment. It would also be the car that everyone would get into once he was done with that _bitch_. Ino Yamanaka would die this night; he'll make sure of it. He had packed a few of Naruto's belongings because there wasn't any way that he was going to leave him here in Konoha. He was coming with him this time. He could feel his heart speed up at the thought. His one and only blonde would be by his side forever. The light turned green when he turned back up to focus on the road, he only had to get to a place that didn't have much law enforcement. He doubted ANBU agents would be able to trail him then.

He always knew that Naruto was a heavy sleeper, especially when he had the privilege to watch him when he was younger. He always thought that Naruto would be taller than him but it didn't seem like the case anymore. He was at least half a foot taller than his blonde. It didn't matter to him though. He would still show his devotion the same. His love for him was even stronger now that he finally got to see him again. Absence does make the heart grow fonder. He felt the twitch of his lips at the thought and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his lips. Why wouldn't he be satisfied when he finally got what he wanted? Was he happy? He didn't know. He was close to it though. He just had to get rid of Sasori. Maybe then he would be happy.

Sasuke didn't tell everyone his plans for different reasons. They all would be dead soon enough. He knew for certain that Suigetsu was going to leave him after this little side mission. Haku would remain loyal until he realized it was too late and Sasori was going to die after he got rid of the bodies, of course. Gaara was the only one that knew what was going to happen to the little group. He knew Sasuke by now to know that he didn't keep partners unless it was absolutely necessary. There was also the fact that he didn't want Naruto around a large group of murderers. He was protecting him.

Once he arrived to the abandoned building he left Naruto in the locked car. It was almost like a van but it wasn't big enough to be called one. He could call it a truck but it didn't have a lot of space like a truck. He hoped Naruto didn't try anything stupid once he woke up. Maybe he won't wake up at all. He pulled out his box of cigarettes and pulled one out to put in his mouth. He lit it up with a lighter that matched Gaara's except it was blue instead of red. He took a slow drag and blew out the smoke longer than usual. He had to bitch to kill and he had a lot planned for her.

He flicked his cigarette when he was done and walked into the building. It was quiet so he guessed everyone was done with their victims. Gaara met him halfway upstairs.

"She's in the last room on the left." He stated.

"Is the editor and the owner of Wheel of Fire dead?"

"Yes. Suigetsu cut the woman into pieces like he usually does and I burned the man to a crisp." He smirked.

"Where's Deidara?"

"He's still in the room with Itachi."

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a minute. "Do you want to keep him?"

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that slow down our plans?"

"No. He won't be going back to Itachi anytime soon. You might as well take him with us. You can get rid of him once he bores you."

Gaara nodded and hummed a little bit. Sasuke knew the minute Gaara laid eyes on Deidara that he wanted to keep him. No one really held the red head's attention for long so he would be happy to give his older brother a gift. Naruto would enjoy Deidara's company and he could influence him to stay with them. Besides, he wanted Gaara to feel happy about something. He doubted the red head was ever happy at all growing up so why not start now?

Without another word Sasuke walked upstairs, leaving Gaara to think about the flamboyant blonde. They would have to get him some clothes after they left Konoha. They couldn't afford to stay here for another day. He knew someone must've found Inoichi and Hiashi at the moment.

Sasuke walked straight into the room where Ino was being held. She was looking around in a panic and her eyes widened when she saw him. The fear was there and Sasuke enjoyed that look on her ugly face. It irritated him that this bitch was someone Naruto was willing to marry. Not anymore though. He knew a place that allowed homosexuals to marry and that's what he was going to do as soon as Naruto admits that he loves him. That would be the happiest moment of his life.

"You touched Naruto with your filthy hands. I can't let you get away with that. He's mine and he always will be." He hissed like an angered cat. He walked to the bone saw that was sitting on the floor and slowly approached her. "I'm going to make sure you don't ever touch anyone again. **Ever**."

He gripped her arm harshly and she was screaming but her mouth was covered by a dirty rag so it wasn't that loud. She tried desperately to move out of the chair. It was useless to even try. He brought the bone saw down to her fingers and instantly sawed off four of her fingers in a few movements. He did it to her other hand as well. He dropped the bone saw and picked up a bat that had nails sticking out of it. It was one of his favorite weapons and he called it a spiked club. He swung and brought it down against her arms, enjoying the look of pain and fear on her face. She was going to die. She had to die.

Blood was starting to get on his clothes but he didn't pay it any attention. He dropped the bat when it looked like she was half dead. Her eyes were dropping and he could tell she was blacking out every few seconds. He pulled out his pocket knife and released her from the chair. She fell to the floor, unable to see what was really going on. He put the knife back in his pocket.

"It was your mistake to touch or to even look at Naruto. I'm _not_ through with you yet." He grinned like a maniac. He took the pair of scissors and leaned down to sit on her chest. He squeezed her cheeks so she could open her mouth. With a swift move he cut the tip of her tongue and then threw the scissors away across the room. He smacked her once to get her to stay with him. There was an old drill close to him and he smirked in satisfaction. Gaara knew him too well. He pointed the tip at her eye and a few seconds later she was screaming again. He could only chuckle at her pain and the sight of her splashing blood.

* * *

Sasuke quickly washed the blood off of him. He didn't want Naruto to think that he was going to show him that he was a murderer. He wasn't ashamed of himself but he knew at this point, Naruto wouldn't be able to handle the truth. He got rid of his clothes after he killed Ino. She died as soon as he was done drilling out her second eye. He thought she was going to last longer than that but then again she was a woman. Women seemed to be weak when it came to torture. There were only a few men that he met that didn't make a sound while he was torturing them and they died a quick death because of it. He had to respect them even if he didn't want to.

He turned off the old shower once he was sure that all the blood had been washed off. Sasori was getting rid of the bodies and as soon as he did he was going to die. The pink car was the one he ordered him to use because he had to get rid of that too. He smirked but there was a bomb that he attached to the car himself. It would only take thirty minutes for it to go off no matter what Sasori was doing. Sasori liked collecting body parts so it took him longer than the others when they got rid of a body. Suigetsu was already gone, leaving a note that he was going to Wave Country for something to catch his interest. Haku was watching over Itachi and Deidara while Gaara was watching over Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. He had an hour to get out of Konoha. He couldn't take Itachi with him. He'll drop him off at his house on the way out of the city. He dressed quickly and sprayed a bit of his favorite cologne. He threw anything extra into his bag and walked out the old bathroom. He went into the room where Itachi was being held. He saw his brother faking like he was sleep. Deidara was actually still sleep so he wouldn't have a problem putting him in the car. He nodded at Haku who stalked towards the feminine blonde and released his chains. He half dragged him out of the room.

"Itachi." He called to his brother.

"Naruto is with you."

"Yes."

They were silent for a moment. Itachi opened his eyes and regret shown in them. "Take me with you."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You're needed Itachi. You're a lawyer and I finally have what's mine. You would only get in the way on what I have planned." Sasuke said softly. He didn't know why he was placating Itachi. He never loved his big brother. He liked him at times but he mostly hated him. This was just closure.

"Where will you leave me?"

"The house or you can stay here."

Itachi closed his eyes again and it looked like he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Hn."

"I'll stay here."

Sasuke untied him and was caught by surprise when Itachi hugged him. It was a quick hug and he heard the whispered words. "I've always loved you little brother."

Sasuke stepped back with wide wild eyes and ran out the building. The car was already started and he didn't turn back to see if Itachi followed him or not. He jumped in the driver's seat and glared at nothing particular. He didn't like the way Itachi just made him feel. He feared this feeling. He feared him.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked from the backseat.

"Hn."

He shook his head, indicating it was not the time to talk about it. He started to drive as the sun was starting to come up. He should feel happy but for some reason Itachi ruined it. He always ruined it.

* * *

Itachi was walking down the street and a voice called him from an alley. Light gray eyes stared at him in amusement.

"You! Hey you!"

He stopped to stare at the man in the shadows, feeling a bit wary. He was in the most dangerous part of the city with criminals. He was sure Sasuke was long gone and he regretted not being able to help Deidara. He knew the red head was going to keep him but he didn't think that Sasuke would leave him here until the last minute. He could tell just by his little brother's face that he was going to be left behind. He wished he could turn back time.

The man calling him stepped out of the shadows and revealed an extremely pale face. His eyes were light gray with a very small pupil. Itachi knew he should've gone the other way.

"You're that Uchiha?"

He just looked at him.

"You should come with me. This isn't the place for your type." He grinned showing usually sharp teeth.

"Who are you?"

"Kisame, nice to meet yah!"


	12. Family Secrets

**Chapter 12: Family Secrets**

_Snowysess: There's use of drugs are in this chapter, not much Sasuke and Naruto action but you'll get enough of that next chapter. _

* * *

The stomps of boots resounded down the hall. The clicks of guns were hardly heard as eight men stormed over to the last apartment door. A signal by a hand was given out to make them all stop and collect their thoughts. The smell of blood was fresh in their minds. They as a team discovered Inoichi Yamanaka's and Hiashi Hyuuga's body on the floor of the famous flower shop. It was a massacre, and then it didn't help when they found blood in Ino Yamanaka's condo only minutes later. It was fresh, almost a day old but that wasn't what shook most of them. There was an explosion somewhere down by the slums and pieces of bodies were everywhere. They were directed by Nagato and Yahiko to see if their worst fears were true.

A sound came from the ear piece.

"Everyone in position?" the voice asked.

"Yes, sir!" They chorused quietly.

"Move in."

Two men moved towards the door, rifle ready as they lifted up their foot, and then kicked the door open. They moved in with caution, two other men following them, making sure no one jumped out to surprise them. Unfortunately, the apartment was empty. There was messed up couch cushions and the smell of rough sex but nothing out of peculiar.

"What's the status?" The voice in the ear piece asked softly.

"Area is clear, sir."

There was a sigh. "I figured as much. Meet at the northwestern station. I'm going to have to call ANBU for this."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Naruto didn't want to wake up. He felt like he was floating, like his bed was moving in a slow and steady pace. He moved his head, connecting with a cool thin surface. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion, groaning slightly at the feel. His ears could pick up the sound of an engine, a car engine at that. He moved to get comfortable, realizing he was sitting up. He didn't fall asleep sitting up, did he? He decided now was the good time to open his eyes to see where the hell he was at. He regretted it immediately because the sun was up in the middle of the sky, making its sunny rays known. He frowned slightly and wiped his eyes with his hands.

He then realized something was wrong. He was on a single highway, and his hands were tied in a thick white rope, connecting to the door handle. He panicked pulling on his restraints desperately trying to get them to loosen, but it tightened even further. He turned his head, his eyes wide when he saw who was sitting next to him driving with a calm but determined expression on his face.

"S-Sasuke?" he weakly asked.

Cold obsidian eyes turned towards him. "It was just a precaution. I don't want you trying to leave me."

Naruto's eyes became even wider at that statement. He looked around the car noticing he wasn't the only one in here. Gaara, Deidara, and someone he didn't know were all sleep in the backseat while leaning on each other. Sasuke kidnapped Deidara after all. If that was the case then where was Itachi? He gasped. Did Sasuke kill him? Did he kill his own brother?

"Where are you taking me?" he blurted.

Sasuke pressed down harder on the pedal once they passed a sign that read _Grass Country…Ten Miles Away_. "You'll find out when we get there. Go back to _sleep_."

Naruto shook his head about to ask another question until he found something in his neck. He screamed but it died down in his throat as everything went black.

* * *

"Was that necessary Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke ignored the question, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew for certain that he had to get out of Fire Country before ANBU were called. They weren't allowed in Sound City so they would stay there for a couple of days before moving on. He was still thinking about his conversation with Itachi. It pissed him off so that was why he wanted Naruto to sleep. He knew his blonde had a lot of questions, was scared or nervous but he couldn't quell his anger to answer them patiently. Even though, Naruto was his love didn't mean that he annoyed him sometimes. Just hearing his voice reminded him of Itachi for some weird reason.

He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles ash white as he did. Gaara would probably catch on, leaving him alone but he didn't want him to. He wanted to tell him about Itachi. The feelings that he thought buried deep within or destroyed completely. He didn't think of Itachi as a brother until that very moment. He didn't get any sleep over it either. While everyone else went to sleep, he continued to drive and he was sure he had bags under his eyes now.

"What happened?" Gaara asked after a few minutes of silence. "This has to do with Itachi, doesn't it?"

Sasuke frowned. Was he that easy to read with the red head? Did he know all his secrets by just looking at him? Then again, Gaara was practically another father, brother and friend all in one. He knew more about Sasuke than anyone. Not even Naruto knew how his mind worked. Not even his mother, though she was close. Not close enough.

"Itachi." He gritted out.

"Go on."

He took a deep breath. "He apologized. He really apologized to me…" He slowed down to think about his next words. "…claimed that he loved me. He still loves me even after all I've done. I was still his little brother to him." He shook his head eyes narrowing in the distance. "I don't _understand_. I severed those foolish ties and he still looks at me like that."

There was silence, only the sound of the car moving forward for a few minutes before Gaara spoke again.

"I forgot to tell you." Gaara said lowly.

"What?" he glanced back at his redheaded friend.

"I have an older brother and sister."

Sasuke slowed down to a stop and turned to glare at him. "When were you going to tell me this? I thought you killed your family!"

"I killed my father, my mother, and my uncle. Besides you never asked if I had any siblings. You just assumed that I was the single child."

Sasuke wasn't going to lie. That part was true. He always thought that Gaara was the only child so that was why he thought they were so alike. He had loneliness in his heart ever since the day Fugaku declared he was a failure to the Uchiha name. He never would've known that the person that he looked up to, his best friend and brother Gaara had other siblings. He felt jealousy eat its way into his heart like a parasite. He wasn't angry but he felt possessive of him because he was the first person to see him for what he truly is. He wasn't a failure. He was the best Uchiha there was. Itachi was a failure to him. He could never have what he truly wanted and Uchihas get what they want.

"Where? Where are they?" he wanted to know so he could avoid the place as much as possible.

"Wind Country. In the capital, Suna City."

"You don't want to go there do you?" he asked, making his insecurities known.

"Hell no." he paused. "They hated me. I hated them. Once I killed the rest of the family they made it their mission to get me locked up. They knew I did it but the bodies were never found and neither was the evidence. I was under investigation for six months before the judge decided that it was pointless without the facts. I left, staying in smaller towns before going to Konoha. You know the rest."

Sasuke nodded. He continued to drive, noticing Deidara was starting to wake up. "We'll talk more about it later. For now, take care of princess."

Gaara's scowl was easily seen in the rearview mirror. He would've chuckled if they were alone. He settled on smirking.

* * *

Itachi frowned, rolling over in thin sheets to be greeted by a sharp teethed smirk. He didn't remember how he got here, or what happened but he knew for certain that he just had sex. He could feel it as he slightly moved his legs. All he remembered was following Kisame through an alleyway and into a lowdown apartment building. He had asked for something the drink and next thing he knew he woke up like this. Was he trying to blackmail him?

"Finally up, sleeping beauty?"

"What do you want?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's not what I want." Kisame laughed, throwing the blankets off of him as he stood up from the bed. Itachi saw perfectly sculpted abs and a strong chest that would leave any gay man drooling. In between Kisame's legs was a monstrous size that he was sure that it didn't fit. "It's what _you_ want."

He picked up something that looked like a cigarette but Itachi knew it wasn't. It looked like it was a rolled up piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up and ignoring the pain in his backside.

"I had a friend once. Obito Uchiha. I'm sure you know him." He said as he lit it up and took a drag from the weird smelling cigarette. Itachi was confused. Obito went missing when Sasuke was only six years old. He only met him twice but he wasn't much of an Uchiha. He was too hyper and laidback compared to most.

"What about him?" he glared at him.

Kisame laughed. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

Itachi only scowled at him.

"Its weed man! Here lighten up!" He took a long drag. He grabbed onto his arm and kissed him. Itachi gasped at it and felt smoke feeling into his mouth and into his lungs. He coughed heavily while Kisame laughed at him again.

"What did you do?" he asked, feeling his words and his thoughts slow down.

"Relax. Just relax. I'm about to tell you a secret. You're not the only Uchiha around. Your father made sure to cut all ties with the rest of his family. Obito is the only one I know at my age. Later tonight, I'll take you to meet the family head. He heard so much about you and wanted me to grab you before your brother did. It's a shame I got there kind of late."

"Family head?" he asked, not really processing the concept. He couldn't feel anything. He felt numb and giddy all at once. His father told him a long time ago when Obito disappeared that the rest of the family was dead. He stopped asking about it.

"Uchiha is the mafia around these parts." He took another drag and blew more smoke into Itachi's mouth. "Its why you're so famous. The first Uchiha to go to law school and come out without being a criminal. I'm sure that's going to change though. Madara has some plans for you."

Madara? Who was that? Itachi lay back down, he felt boneless and a smile crept up on his face out of no where. He looked at the cheap painted ceiling laughing at its quality.

Kisame seemed to be done smoking, climbed back into bed, and then climbed on top of him. "How about another round, pretty boy?"

"Wha?" he asked.

The pale man bent down to kiss him and at that moment all thoughts disappeared as he kissed him back.


	13. Trapped

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

_Water: I'm sorry it took me so long. I was busy with school, work, a kid, and best friends. Hm, this chapter has a short LEMON in it. Thank you for your reviews. I promise to update as soon as I can. _

* * *

The next time Naruto woke up, he was inhaling the scent of a cigarette. He groaned as he sat up and then he opened his eyes. He was on red and orange bedspread, the bed looked like a queen size but he could tell by the quality that it was something from a cheap motel. The room was being lit by a small lamp next to the bed and he caught a glimpse of the vanilla bean covered walls. In the far right corner, Sasuke sat in an old red chair with one elbow on his knee while a cigarette was in his other hand. He was blowing out smoke with dark eyes on him. He gasped. He didn't know the young Uchiha smoked. Then again, he didn't know a lot about Sasuke no matter how much he tried.

He then remembered the occurrence in the car and glared at the other male. He knocked him out with something and he was already upset that he was being taken away from his hometown.

Sasuke leaned up, taking another drag from his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray on the small table next to him. "Finally up?"

"Why did you do that?"

"You were asking too many questions. I didn't feel like answering them at the time."

"Well, you shouldn't have kidnapped me, bastard!"

Sasuke smirked and stood up, advancing towards him. "I didn't necessarily kidnap you. You knew if I got you back that we would be leaving Konoha. I'm sure you didn't forget that I'm a _wanted criminal_ in the Fire Country."

"Where are we?" he diverted his eyes, hoping his rapid beating heart to slow down. He didn't forget. He never forgot what Sasuke was capable of. He had nightmares and medication prescriptions to prove it.

"We're in the Grass Country, in a small town just a few miles from Sound City." Sasuke's voice was much closer now. He could feel his presence standing above him.

A shiver escaped him when a pale hand caressed his face. He looked up at the other male, staring into lust filled eyes. Why couldn't he smack that murderous hand away? Why couldn't he hate Sasuke for killing everyone that was close to him? He doubted that Tsunade was even alive and she was just an acquaintance! He only was around her when he had to turn in a manuscript or a draft. He was pushed back down on the bed, Sasuke straddling him. He grunted as he fell down and lips crashed onto his own. The guilt, the shame should be eating him up alive. He should feel anger or even fear for being with Sasuke. Instead, he knew it in his heart that he felt content or even happy. It was absurd. He was sick giving into a twisted individual like the man before him.

He responded to the kiss despite his worries, despite all the things that Sasuke has done. Was he just a forgiving person, hoping that Sasuke would change? In a sense, he thought somewhere in the back of his mind he is. He gasped at the revelation earning a sound of approval from the murderer on him. He felt a tongue snake into his mouth gently. It was the exact opposite of what Sasuke was. He wasn't gentle, soft, caring or sensitive or any other type of sentimental word he could think of. He was a psychopath with an obsession for him. Itachi warned him that Sasuke had an unhealthy obsession and ignoring that has come back to haunt him. His thoughts became hard to focus on when Sasuke trailed a hand down and under his shirt to fondle his nipple.

He moaned, his kisses becoming needy and his body arching into the one causing such pleasure. Sasuke pulled back slightly, to kiss a path down his jaw to his neck. He sucked and licked at the skin causing delicious shivers of pleasure to run through him.

Naruto closed his eyes, allowing the other to strip off his shirt and give the Uchiha time to strip off his shirt as well. Skin against skin caused him to pant, suddenly feeling hotter than before. He groaned when Sasuke's tongue contacted with his collarbone to move down and twirl around a nipple. His legs hang halfway off the bed but he didn't seem to mind, now that his erection was aching with need for the other man above him.

He lifted his hands and buried them in raven tresses, loving the soft feeling of the strands. Sasuke's hand brushed against his erection making him push his hips up for more pressure. He heard a soft laugh escape Sasuke's lips as he trailed back up to his mouth, capturing his lips passionately. He tasted salty skin, wishing he took a shower before he decided to do anything sexual. Sasuke must've known what he was thinking about because he pulled away suddenly.

"Don't worry about it. You're penetrating me." He smirked.

Naruto blushed while Sasuke expertly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He got off of him for a little bit to pull his pants and boxers off. Naruto lay down completely naked wishing Sasuke would be naked too. He didn't have to wait long though since the Uchiha stripped right in front of him. He unconsciously he licked his lips and Sasuke just gave him a soft smile. The smile he was only privileged to see. He never would forget Sasuke's chest and abs. They were hard, making his ivory skin look like it was carved out of stone. The long, thick cock was perfectly portioned, matching the Uchiha's hairless body. He wondered when that happened. When did Sasuke have time to shave?

Sasuke leaned down, Naruto's eyes widened slightly at what he was about to do. His thoughts forgotten, blocking his view of the beautiful body. A pale hand grabbed a hold of his cock gently before a tongue lightly licked his tip. He groaned, watching pink lips open fully to wrap around the head. It was so hot and wet; a moan escaped his mouth instantly. When Sasuke released him he almost glared at him.

"Need some lube." He muttered as he went to pick up his pants, taking out a small tube of gel like liquid.

Naruto pushed himself up, further on the bed while Sasuke collected the lube. Sasuke crawled on top of him almost absented minded, forgetting all about sucking his cock it seemed. He inwardly pouted but Sasuke shook his head.

"We're in a rush. We only have a couple of hours here and then we have to sign out." He poured the cool liquid on the palm of his hand and set the bottle next to them. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed Naruto's erection, smearing the lube all over it.

Naruto moved his hands to grip Sasuke's hip while the Uchiha positioned himself on top of him. He groaned when the tip of his cock breached the non-stretched hole. It was too tight and it almost hurt even as pleasurable shivers went down his spine.

Sasuke lowered slowly, body trembling in pain even if he felt pleasure along with it. Naruto panted, his grip tightening on Sasuke's hips and it might leave bruises because of it. He moaned when Sasuke was finally seated and taking deep breaths to adjust. He didn't seem to give himself that much time when he rose his hips back up and lowered back down. His rhythm was increasing with the help of Naruto.

He moaned loudly when Sasuke slammed back down harshly. He couldn't take this anymore. He flipped them, hearing a gasp from the man that was now under him.

He felt legs wrap around his torso and then it was all lost. He started up his own rhythm, trying to find that spot deep within his lover. Sasuke moaned out his name when he did find it and he smiled slightly. They were lost in pleasure, straining their bodies against each other in an act of desperation. He didn't know how long he was going to last but it wasn't long. He could feel his orgasm coming soon. Very soon.

He pulled Sasuke up, stopping his thrusts as he became adjusted to the position. Sasuke was leaning back, half sitting and half lying down, his name escaping his lips once more. Naruto moaned gripping the other man's hips harder than before. He could feel it. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth but it was inevitable.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm…co…" His whole body arched in pleasure. His hips were still moving trying to ride it out. He didn't notice that Sasuke came on the bottom of both their stomachs and some even got on his chest.

He collapsed, panting on top of the taller man. He felt a hand pet his sweaty hair. He pulled out of him. The position was very uncomfortable for him so he didn't doubt that it was uncomfortable for Sasuke. The other man grunted, pulling him into his embrace.

"I'll never let you go, Naruto. Never again."

Naruto nodded weakly. He didn't have anything to say. He knew he was only digging himself into a horrible situation. He loved Sasuke but just how much did he love him?

It was after an hour that they came to their senses and decided to shower together. Sasuke gently washed him and himself. It was almost romantic in a sense. Naruto was too much in a daze to actually do anything else. He dried himself though and felt slightly better that he was clean. He never liked the feel of sweat after sex. It became cold after awhile and the passion dissipated only to make it feel colder. He had to redress in his old clothes though. He didn't mind at this point. He didn't have clothes.

He was just about to grab them when a navy blue bag was dropped in front of him. He raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"Your clothes, moron." Sasuke said before picking up another almost identical black bag. He pulled out some boxers and some baggy black pants.

Naruto shrugged, opening the bag noticing he had deodorant, a few shirts, and five pairs of boxers, a bunch of socks and like three pairs of jeans. He didn't know Sasuke would be so thoughtful. He must've packed a few things from his house. He quickly put on his deodorant and then pulled on his boxers. Next he pulled on the sky blue shirt, his socks and finally a pair of jeans. He put his old clothes in there once he was done dressing. He slipped on his shoes, then stared at Sasuke.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked while he lit up a cigarette, taking a drag out of it.

Naruto frowned. "When did you start smoking?"

"Right after I killed my father." He shrugged, picking up both bags. "Gaara thinks I smoke as a sign of punishment."

"Where are we going after we leave here?"

"My goal is to make it to Lightning Country." He responded, walking towards the door.

"Why Lightning Country?"

"I have a contact there that promised _work_." He said taking another drag of the cigarette. Naruto had a feeling that work meaning more murders. He resisted the urge to shudder under the other man's dark gaze. It was like he wanted to see his fear. He tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"What am I going to do when you get there?" he asked curiously. He didn't want to just sit at some hotel or apartment like a housewife. Sasuke should know that he got bored easily. His could no longer writer on his book since Tsunade was probably dead.

"We'll figure that out. It'll take at least a week or more to get there. Until then, you can keep Deidara company."

"Why did you bring him anyway?" he narrowed his eyes at him. "Deidara is Itachi's boyfriend."

"I doubt Itachi would want him. Gaara fucked him right in front of him." He stated calmly.

Naruto fell silent then. Deidara was probably forced or more liked raped in front of Itachi. He felt angry at what Sasuke probably put Deidara through. He controlled it, willing to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to end up dead or worse...tortured. He followed him out of the room and downstairs into the motel lobby. It was a creepy looking woman behind a counter of thick glass. Sasuke gave her the keycard and they walked outside to a dark green car. It was like a mixture between a van and a normal one. It was bigger than the last one. Now that he thought about it, where did they get this one from? It would make sense if they changed cars every town establishment to lead off trails but how did they do it? He bit his lip nervously.

Sasuke unlocked the truck, throwing the bags inside and took one last drag from the end of his cigarette. He flicked it into the gravel sidewalk, leaning against the car with a calm expression on his face. Naruto had many questions but he knew from his last experience not to get on Sasuke's nerves. He didn't want to keep asking questions only to be knocked out and not answered. At least he was tied up earlier since he wanted to kick the Uchiha in the face. Naruto stared at the other man for a few moments. Sasuke didn't trust him. It was incredulous since if anyone shouldn't trust, it should be Naruto.

Gaara and Deidara emerged about a few minutes later. Deidara was dressed in a pale yellow shirt and a beige pair of tight jeans. His hair was framing his face, hiding one of his baby blue eyes. Deidara stared at him in surprise, stopping right in front of him.

"Hi." He said timidly.

Naruto frowned inwardly. What happened to his happy personality? Where was the flamboyant Deidara that would hug him at any given chance? He glanced at Gaara who was talking to Sasuke in hushed tones.

"Hey." He responded back.

Deidara sighed. "I'm tired Naruto. So very tired."

He noticed the rings around his eyes and the look of depression on his face. "I heard about what happened."

The other blonde shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto felt guilt claw at his heart like a desperate beast trying to rip it apart. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. You wouldn't be here if you didn't know me."

Deidara hollowly laughed. "Somehow I doubt that. I was in a relationship with Itachi. It's mainly his fault for not telling me how crazy his little brother is. He told me that Sasuke…" he flinched looking towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke didn't seem to be paying attention so he continued. "…killed their father and ruined their family. That was about it."

"He only did that to be with me. No one approved of me hanging out with him anyway." Naruto looked down at his feet. The shame of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Don't worry about me, un. Gaara treats me better than _him_." He whispered.

Haku finally came out about thirty minutes later, his mask hanging off his hips and his eyes weary with sleep. Sasuke spoke to him for a few minutes, and then ordered them into the green car. Naruto sat next to Deidara with Haku on the other side. Gaara was in the driver's seat while Sasuke sat in the passenger's seat. There was an uncomfortable silence as they drove out of the parking lot. Naruto knew this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Itachi was thrown harshly into the room while Kisame forced his head down to bow before some man he didn't really get to look at. There was a dark chuckle that he immediately heard. The voice was deadly and held an age to it. Kisame kept his head down as he spoke.

"I got him for you. He fought me for a little while but that didn't last long." He could hear the grin in the pale man's voice.

"Good. Release him. He doesn't have anywhere to run this far into the compound."

Itachi glanced up, trying to steel his features when he looked into identical obsidian eyes. A man that could be in his thirties was looking down at him with an evil smirk. The plush red carpet under him made him glance around the room. There were portraits of beautiful landscapes while the walls were decorated a dark burgundy color with a light gold chandelier hanging above a mahogany wooded desk. This man obviously had money and was probably related to him.

He noticed the black ebony spikes falling down the back of his onyx suit. His skin was slightly tanned, his red tie matched with the two red earrings that he was sure it was rubies. The silver watch on his wrist had diamonds in it and his shoes looked like they were made of real gator skin. Not the imitation of it, like Itachi sometimes wore. The evil glint in his eyes made Sasuke's eyes look like an innocent little puppy.

"Hello Itachi. It's nice to finally meet you. Fugaku was adamant to stay away from the family once he married that _bitch_ of a mother of yours. She was quite demanding for a low-class whore." He sneered.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, getting up from his position. "Don't talk about my mother like that."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm Madara Uchiha, your great uncle."

He stared at him in shock.

Madara chuckled. "I may not look my age but I'm fifty three years old. I was the youngest child of my father's. He had many daughters and only two sons. It's _sad_ to say that my brother is dead but then again so are my sisters."

Itachi stared at Kisame who was blocking the door. He wasn't even looking at him but at the room around him. He turned back to his great uncle. What was this all about? Why kidnap him? Why didn't he just contact him through a letter or something?

"What do you want?"

"Well, that's obvious. I want you to be with the rest of the _family_. There's only a few Uchihas left since for some odd reason, we Uchiha men are homosexuals." He shook his head in a sad dramatic manner.

"Why now?" he raised an eyebrow.

Madara turned around, his ebony spiky hair flowing delicately behind him. He moved behind his desk and sat down at the comfortable red chair. "I was preoccupied. I was trying to find Sasuke but the brat is good at evading me."

"You met Sasuke?"

"Once. He didn't see my face. I wanted him to work for me but he refused to come back to Konoha. He was sixteen at the time." He looked thoughtful.

"What do you want with me other than joining the family?" Itachi demanded.

"You can't say no, Itachi. I would _not_ be refused again. First and foremost, you will have to reproduce more Uchihas. I don't want my family to die out. Next, you would be trained for some jobs that the rest of the family can not do. You are seen as a public role model and no one would suspect you of harming a fly." He snorted at that. "Then you will have to find your brother for me so he can undergo the same process. His jobs wouldn't be in the public though. Don't want to get him killed or in prison." He chuckled, almost like a madman.

"You do understand that I'm only doing the _best _for the rest of the family. Too many of us died and I don't want any other gang to think of us as weak." He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers.

Itachi felt someone put a black bag over his head and two strong arms dragged him from the room. "You can't do this to me! This isn't right!" he yelled on deaf ears though. His uncle was laughing his head off.

Itachi was dragged down the hall and thrown into a room. The bag was snatched from his face as he looked around wildly. He was in the room with four naked women. They were all sleep but he could tell it was a drugged sleep. They had uncomfortable looks on their faces. He heard the door lock with a click and a hiss in a vent caused him to glance towards it. Pink gas floated towards him, he got up in a panic not noticing the camera in the corner of the room.

His uncle's voice resounded into the room. "Relax. You have three months to make _all_ four women pregnant. Until then you won't be leaving any _**time soon**_."

Itachi felt drowsier as he inhaled more of the gas. He slid to the floor wishing Sasuke took him with him.


	14. Dark Trance

**Chapter 14: Dark Trance**

_Amethyst: Yes, I changed my name! Anyway, this chapter contains character Death. There isn't any romance or anything like that between Sasuke and Naruto. If you understood the plot, it's more like they have an obsession with each other. I thank you for your reviews and all those silent readers out there. Enjoy!_

* * *

He was so bored. He couldn't look out the either window since Haku was on his right and Deidara on the left. Why did he sit in the middle? Maybe he was being considerate, but he couldn't even turn his head. In the back of the car, there was their luggage yet it seemed like it had more space back there than up here on the seats. He sighed again for the hundredth time. He didn't have anything to do but keep his eyes on the yellow lines in front of the car. He even started a little game in his head, seeing how many he could count without messing up. That game didn't last very long.

It only occurred to him that he should be freaking out. Sasuke, Gaara, and Haku were killers. Cold blooded killers that have taken an interest in Naruto and Deidara. Naruto didn't know about Haku since the brunette seemed very quiet and only made noises of acknowledgement even with Sasuke. It was clear he wasn't that close to Sasuke like Gaara. They were in the car for almost four hours and there hasn't been a single establishment in sight. It was just straight grassland with a few low bridges that they drove over. In the back of his mind, he was frightened enough to piss himself but he knew Sasuke wouldn't harm him. Not much anyway.

He adjusted his position, noticing that Deidara was starting to fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep since he was in the middle. He wished he was on his motorcycle right about now. He wouldn't have been in this position if he just left right after he talked to Ino. He doubted she lived very long after the visit. He grimaced at the thought. Why wasn't he mourning his friends' deaths? It wasn't right. It was like he lost the ability to feel the depression. A sign that he was damaged beyond repair. Why wasn't he screaming at Sasuke? Why wasn't he trying to escape? He shut his eyes tightly, trying to deny the sickness within him. It was a simple answer. He wasn't doing anything since it was Sasuke doing these things to him. He didn't mind it so much because it was the young Uchiha's fault.

He didn't love him. He didn't like him that much either. Actually, Sasuke scared him but when those dark eyes glanced at him all his previous thoughts would disappear. His body had a mind of his own and his emotions flew all over the place. What could he call this weird attraction? He didn't have a clue. He knew Sasuke had an obsession with him. He knew that his love wasn't a normal one. It was more like a prized possession type love. The thought itself sent a shiver down his spine. He was scared, a big guilty feeling was always there, an anger at himself for not fighting back, and could he dare to think it…he was content. There weren't any deadlines that he had to make. The wedding was called off. Well, his fiancée was killed to make sure there wasn't a wedding. He wondered what Inoichi was thinking after he found out his daughter went missing. It was all the result of Sasuke's so called _love_.

It was a big result too. He opened his eyes realizing that they were coming up to a small town. Finally, he could stretch his legs! He didn't catch the sign since the words were faded against the old pieces of wood. Sasuke sat up straighter and glanced at Gaara.

Gaara seemed to look at him at the same time, and then he nodded. Was that some kind of unspoken silent language he never heard of? Deidara was snapped up when Sasuke leaned back, firmly squeezing his knee. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"Don't try to escape again or I will make sure Gaara punishes you severely." He hissed with his lips in a thin line.

Naruto stared at Deidara confused. He tried to escape? Was that why he was so tired? He tried to escape, only to have his hope ripped away from him when he gotten a small taste of freedom. He looked like a broken spirit, trying to fix itself. The guilt hit him hard that he could hardly breathe. It was his entire fault.

"You are to keep silent. Is that understood?"

Deidara was visibly trembling at Sasuke's deadly stare. Naruto could feel his trembles since he sat right next to him. He didn't doubt that Haku felt a little bit of them either.

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?" he snapped out, his eyes narrowing low.

"Y-yes Ma-Master." Deidara stuttered.

Sasuke gave him a firm squeeze before letting go of the other blonde's knee. He glanced at Naruto for a split second, and then turned back around.

Naruto frowned. What was all that about? He thought angrily to himself.

Deidara was extremely scared of Sasuke since he remained trembling even after they parked in front of a small diner. Sasuke instructed Gaara to fill the gas tank up while he ordered a small lunch for everyone. All four of them stepped out of the car, and went into the diner. There were only two people there and three other people that worked there. Naruto glanced at the giant clock hanging above the kitchen counter behind the cash register. It was only two o clock in the afternoon. They still had a long way to go before they reached Sound City it seemed.

Haku went ahead of them and quietly spoke to the old waitress. She was smoking a cigarette while she rudely looked at all of them. She nodded a few minutes later and pointed to a table near the window. It was technically a booth, the seats looked dusty.

Naruto sat down reluctantly next to Sasuke while Haku sat on the other side of them. Deidara kept his head down, his light blonde hair covering his face. Naruto felt sorry for him. If it wasn't for him none of this would've happened. If he didn't try to forget Sasuke and marry Ino, no one would've died or gotten kidnapped. If he stayed to himself and only worked in a low class place where Sasuke could've found him easily, then Deidara wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't have been raped by Gaara. Itachi and Deidara would be living in piece and so would Tenten, Kakashi and Iruka.

He felt a hand rubbing lightly on his lap, breaking him out of his depressing thoughts. He looked down to see a pale hand and then looked up to the person attached to it. Sasuke was staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"You're an _open_ book." He whispered.

Naruto was more focused on the hand that was rubbing against thigh. It was causing delicious shivers to go throughout his body. He lightly whimpered. Sasuke pulled him closer, his hand releasing his thigh and snaking around his waist.

"Why are you so silent?"

"There's not much for me to say." He whispered back.

An eyebrow raised on Sasuke's face. "Really? That's different."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Even if I had something to say, I doubt you would listen to any of my suggestions."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. True."

He bit his lip. "Why can't you let Deidara go? Why do you make him call you his…master?"

"I was going to sell him in the underground market but Gaara showed an interest in him at the last minute. He calls me master since it _amuses_ me. He's only alive and well because of Gaara. You should be happy that I brought you a friend to keep you entertained." Sasuke's grip on his waist tightened painfully.

He winced at the feeling of strong fingers digging into his side. Then there was the waitress suddenly coming over with bottles of water and a big plate of sliced sandwiches. She was currently chewing gum and she blew a bubble quite loudly. "Can I do anything else to help you?"

"No. Thank you." Haku spoke out softly.

Sasuke released him. "Eat. We might not get a meal for another six hours. At the rate we're going we'll make it to Sound City by that time."

Naruto nodded stiffly, watching the waitress walk away with a sneer on her face. He knew since it was a small town that they weren't so tolerant of homosexual tendencies. He wasn't necessarily gay. Sasuke was the only male he has been with. Every other person he was with was a female. He was too scared to be with another male since Sasuke kind of ruined the images for dating males. He couldn't really call Sasuke his boyfriend or lover either. He didn't have a clue as to what Sasuke was. He put the thought behind him and concentrated on eating.

* * *

Sasuke allowed Deidara and Naruto to explore the town after eating. It was a simple reason and that was because Haku had to die. He could no longer be of use to them as a team. He also didn't want an extra mouth to feed. After leaving the diner, he made sure Naruto and Deidara understood that trying to escape or talking to the townsfolk for help would only lead in pain. They knew the consequences and agreed to stick to themselves and not to attract unnecessary attention. He wasn't going to make this a fast death. Haku was going to die slowly.

Gaara dragged Haku off and Sasuke quickly followed. He made sure the red head found a secluded place so they could do this in peace.

He pulled out his favorite knife, following Gaara into an old dusty house. It had plants growing from the windows and the floor. The wood looked unstable and it was clear the land was trying to take the space back. Gaara kneed Haku in the face, causing the brunette to stumble back. He tried pulling out his needles but Sasuke threw his knife in Haku's stomach.

"What's the meaning of this?" Haku asked panting in pain.

"Nothing. We just don't need you anymore." Sasuke said, coming closer. Gaara was circling Haku like the perfect predator.

"I did so many things for you. I helped you kill Orochim—

"Don't speak** his** name! He's dead and soon you will be too!" he spat out angrily.

Gaara looked at him while pulling out his own knife. He twirled it quickly in his hand. Sasuke just darkly chuckled while they advanced on the feminine man. There wasn't anyway that he would escape, especially after mentioning his name. He'll make him suffer for bringing _that man_ up.

* * *

Naruto looked at Deidara with a small frown. The other blonde was still silent; the only sounds around them were birds chirping in the distance and cricket mating calls. The wind blew gently against his arms, causing small goose bumps to appear every so often. It was still warm but the wind's gentle caress was making him feel weird inside. They continued to walk side by side on the broken side walk, and Naruto saw a small tool shop ahead of them. He didn't want to anger Sasuke so he continued to walk past it. He wanted to stretch his legs.

He was about turn to Deidara but the blonde's head was still down. He was looking at his feet as he walked with his shoulders slumped in sadness. Shouldn't Naruto be feeling the same way?

"Why?" a weak voice asked.

"Huh?"

"Why does he give you special treatment? Why aren't you scared of him, Naruto?" Deidara asked looking up at him with tears in his baby blue eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do!" Deidara snapped. "The way he looks at you. The way you act around him. You're in love with him aren't you?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No! That's not true. When he was young, he promised me that he wouldn't harm me. I doubt that now since he's still angry over the fact I tried to marry Ino."

"What is it?" He gripped Naruto's shirt desperately as tears began to fall down his cheeks and onto the pavement. "What is it?" he repeated.

Naruto held Deidara's wrists gently. "I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out myself. This attraction has gotten stronger from the last time I've seen him. I know he's dangerous and could kill me in an instant, yet my heart beats for him. I don't love him. I don't hate him either. I used to feel sorry for him since no one understood how he was. He was closer to me than he was to Itachi."

Deidara let him go and Naruto let the smaller blonde cry. They were almost the same height but Deidara was lither than him. He truly looked like a girl at this very moment.

"If it helps, I'll try to get him to be lenient with you. He's actually being nice, considering…" he paused. "…he was going to send you to some underground market to be sold as a slave."

He watched him tremble in fear, wrapping his arms around himself. He shook his head and looked at Naruto. "Really?"

"Yes."

Deidara wiped his tears and gasped when his eyes saw something behind him. Naruto swirled around and gasped as well.

Sasuke and Gaara stood there a few feet behind them with their clothes covered in blood. They looked at them darkly for a moment.

"It's time to go." Sasuke said while holding out his hand for Naruto.

"_You know I couldn't hurt you or kill you. Then why don't you just embrace it? I made sacrifices to come back for you. Embrace it!"_

He kept hearing Sasuke's voice in his mind and he lost himself. Naruto fell into something like a trance, taking the steps to move forward in order to take a hold of bloody fingers. He could hear screaming in the back of his mind but his mouth wasn't functioning properly, he remained silent. He watched hazily as Deidara was pulled towards Gaara rather forcibly. They made a quick walk back to the car and then they were driving off.


	15. Pleasure

**Chapter 15: Pleasure**

_Snowysess: This chapter is kind of short to tell you the truth. Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to update sooner since the summer is almost here. I don't really have any final exams since my teachers are mostly lazy. Warnings of rape and strong adult situations in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

She panted against the brick wall, holding on for support while her red hair was matted to her face in blood. It wasn't her blood and a wave a fear crashed into her when she heard laughter, the sound bouncing down the alley towards her. Her eyes became wide behind her cracked glasses. She tried to push herself further away from the source of her fear but her heel broke at the last minute. The camera man that lay in ruins only a few yards behind her was a bloody mess. All of his limbs were detached from his body and his neck was cut in half, the blood had sprayed her since she was standing right next to him. She regretted ever becoming involved with this type of case. She knew that she was putting herself in danger.

Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks when a voice full of mirth sounded behind her. She froze when a hand gripped the back of her neck tightly. She could see the sword glinting in the night, the tip dripping with blood on the bloody concrete.

"Where do you think you're going?" he joked. She shivered at the possessive hold he had on her. "I haven't had time to really _play_ with you yet. Now that your annoying co-workers are out of the way, why don't we have some _fun_?"

She was ushered back into the darkness of the alley, trembling when the hand gripping her neck lowered and the pale man backed up with his sword pointing at her.

"Stay still. I don't want to hurt you just yet." He cut her clothes cleanly off within only a few seconds. She didn't even have a second to scream when he forced her legs open and covered her mouth harshly with his hand that once held his sword. It had blood all over it. She eyes closed tightly knowing what was coming next.

Her muffled screams of pain lasted throughout the night while his groans of pleasure only increased.

* * *

Itachi felt dirty, ill and sweaty. He couldn't keep it up. He didn't know how long it has been since he was in the room with four naked women but it felt like weeks or even months. He hasn't bathed since the before Sasuke kidnapped him. He hasn't touched or even talked to the women who were looking at him warily. He recognized a couple of them were acquaintances. There was one Hinata Hyuuga, she was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga no doubt about it. She had pressed herself up in a corner away from the other females, silver eyes cautious and arms covered her chest. She wasn't anywhere near him either. Then it was a woman named Konan that had a butterfly tattoo covering almost half her back with two bottom lip piercings and four piercings on each ear. She looked familiar but he didn't really want to look into it.

There was a brunette that glared at him by the name of Rin. Her dark chocolate eyes never leaving his form and he could tell if they met under different circumstances that she could be a nice friend. Her hair was long, almost to her waist so she used that to cover her chest while she crossed her legs to avoid showing anything else. Next to her sat, an older woman by the looks of it but her name was Shizune. Shizune had short black hair with dark gray almost black eyes. She was the woman who took Tenten's job two years ago since she was more qualified for it. Itachi noticed that they all had beautiful bodies, decent sized chests and slim waists to entice any man. Unfortunately, Itachi wasn't any man. He couldn't get aroused by them.

His uncle should've taken that into account when he put them in here. He had looked for other ways out and even tried to look through the vents in the walls. They couldn't fit a human body in there even if it was as small as a child. There was only one way out and in. That was the door. He had been staring at it for the past hour or so, hoping to hear something from the other side. He even wished he was with Kisame right now. He should be ashamed of himself by giving into the obnoxious man but he never had someone with enough courage to dominate him. Everyone assumed that he was in control so he played the role that everyone wanted him to be. His uncle was a fool and would soon realize that it was impossible for him to be intimate with one of these women.

He shifted in discomfort when one of his balls rubbed against the mattress the wrong way. He had his knees drawn up to his chest so the only thing the females saw was his balls. It was weird to have so much air down there but he wasn't complaining.

"I can't take this anymore!" Rin exclaimed. "Why are we here?"

Konan frowned. "I don't exactly know but I'm assuming it has to do with you." She glanced at Itachi who turned his gaze towards her.

"I would've thought you were informed." He said calmly even though he felt uneasy. Rin seemed like the type to have a temper. She was slightly rash as well.

"Informed of what?" Itachi had to resist the urge to be sarcastic. He didn't like stupid questions. It was obvious why they were here.

"We are here because my uncle thought that it was intelligent enough to put a _gay_ man in a room with a bunch of females in order to get the family to increase in numbers."

Shizune's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Rin turned towards the older woman. "I didn't really get what he just said."

Itachi saw Konan roll her eyes. "His uncle is trying to force him to have sex with us so we can have children."

Rin's mouth dropped and the silence between the five became heavy and thick.

"B-But y-you just said…you're gay?" Hinata's soft voice has broken the awkward silence.

He nodded. He didn't feel the need to repeat himself. He stared at the door when he heard footsteps walking by. They didn't stop, walked right past without a moment of hesitation. Itachi sighed in frustration. He wanted to take a bath or a shower at the least.

Konan looked at him, biting her bottom lip. "What if we don't do it?"

"I guess we're stuck in here." He shrugged.

Rin gasped. "Why would your uncle do something like this?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet girl!" Shizune hissed. "Uchihas are known for being criminals. I wasn't expecting it to this extent."

"I never associated with the rest of my family until now. My father kept telling me the rest of the family was dead."

Hinata fainted then. He just raised an eyebrow at the action. He noticed that most of the women were extremely healthy so that's maybe why his uncle kidnapped them.

He was about to shift his position again until the booming voice of his uncle laughing was going on throughout the room.

"I see that you are all acquainted." He laughed.

"I don't see why you thought this was a smart idea. I can not get _stimulated_ by women."

Rin blushed at his words but at the moment he chose to ignore her. He didn't want to be stuck here longer than necessary. He had to try to convince Madara that it was impossible.

"I thought of that." There was a different mist coming from the vents this time. It was a light brown color, the smell of chocolate wafted to his nose. His eyes widened at what it was. It was an aphrodisiac. "I hope you have a lot of stamina. The effects don't wear off until there is some kind of sexual release _multiple_ times."

Itachi should've kept his mouth shut because as soon as the mist stopped his body was trembling with need. His cock was hard and the women around him were staring at him in desire. He was still an Uchiha and he was still considered any woman's or man's wet dream. Their faces were flushed and even Hinata was having a hard time trying to keep her body still. When did she wake back up? Itachi gritted his teeth, knowing its going to end up with someone being raped and most likely that someone was him.

* * *

Naruto was glad to finally see Sound City coming into view. It looked dreary like the same condition the car was in. Once again he was sitting in the front passenger seat with Sasuke as the driver. Gaara had switched with the young Uchiha four hours ago so he could sleep. Deidara fell asleep not long after Gaara yet, Naruto was glad for that fact. Deidara kept giving him these stares that he wasn't sure how he should take. Sasuke would occasionally grab a hold of his hand but wouldn't hold it long. There weren't any words exchanged. He still felt as though Sasuke would hurt him if he angered him enough. Thank goodness they changed their bloody clothes to something entirely different. He was tired of looking at Haku's blood and it kept making Deidara jump at the smallest things.

"When we get to the hotel, you shouldn't wonder off. There are some dangerous people that I used to work with and they don't _like _me very much." Sasuke said in the silence of the car.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke stared at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes?"

"Okay."

Sasuke nodded and it didn't take long to find a hotel. It was late into the night and Naruto was just happy he could get out of the car. Sasuke got their things, woke up Gaara and Deidara to check in. They were in rooms next to each other this time. The rooms were decent enough and weren't like that motel there were in earlier in the day. Naruto was glad he could finally get some decent sleep on a fluffy bed.

"We're staying two days here."

"Why?"

"I have some old contacts that I need to meet up with to get more information on my new employer." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Oh."

Naruto quickly took a shower once he realized that there wasn't more to talk about. He enjoyed the warm water hitting his body, relaxing him even though he shouldn't be. He wanted to be somewhere else at the moment, yet he knew that was almost impossible. Sasuke promised that he would never let him go, ever again. He shuddered when he thought about it. He quickly finished washing himself off. He was almost done until he heard the shower curtain pull back and Sasuke stepped in behind him. He gasped in surprise. Strong pale hands wrapped around his waist and pulled his wet body against a naked chest.

"You are mine." Sasuke whispered and then sucked on the back of his neck languidly. "Never forget this Naruto. You only live and breathe for me. I do the same for you. Our life together is only beginning."

Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to agree but he knew deep down that he did. He wanted to be Sasuke's. He wanted the raven haired teen to keep reminding him that he didn't want any one else. He wanted Sasuke to claim him over and over again until his mind no longer was connected with reality. It was just him and Sasuke. He leaned into the other man's embrace, allowing Sasuke to gently caress the back of his thighs, torso and stomach. It sent wonderful shivers down his spine. He could feel himself going hard and when he was turned to face Sasuke, he didn't hesitate to capture pink lips in a passionate kiss.

He gave himself away to dark pleasure that night in the shower, loving every little touch that Sasuke did to his body.

* * *

"Have you seen or heard from Konan?" Yahiko asked apprehensive. This is the first time Konan disappeared without saying anything to them. She was their childhood friend and supported Yahiko's and Nagato's relationship with each other. She was the only person who knew them personally. It was weird though since she was a tattoo artist instead of in law enforcement like them. "I tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail. It's unusual."

Nagato rolled over to get closer to him so that they were spooning. Their naked bodies had cooled down and neither of them were tired enough to go to sleep. "She's probably working on another one of her paper projects."

"I called her yesterday so we could hang out like we usually do every Friday. She still hasn't called back."

Dark eyes narrowed but eventually softened. "It's okay. I'm sure you're just being paranoid. She'll call tomorrow. If not, we'll go over her house for a surprise visit. She has her own life outside of us."

Yahiko chuckled. "It's just that with that new murderer on the loose and that poor news reporter raped, I feel wary."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Nagato sighed when his partner's arms tightened around him. He still felt guilty about the Uzumaki case. He should've known sooner that it had to deal with the Uchiha family. They were a bunch of lunatics, history proved it. Yahiko thought he became obsessed with it and he was happy that they gave the case away to ANBU, but Nagato wasn't going to let it go. He had researched the database for all the Uchihas alive today and he wasn't surprised to either find them in prison or dead. There were rumors going around that they were their own mafia family but he brushed it off. They couldn't be that big of a family.


	16. Appreciation

**Chapter 16**: **Appreciation**

Sasuke pulled out his favorite knife bringing it up to his captive's neck while he held the quivering man still. It was almost midnight and it took him the whole day to find him. He watched the silver haired male whimper against the wall, emerald eyes glancing between him and Gaara. The red head had a cigarette in his lips but his gun was pointed straight towards him.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know, Kimimaro." He hissed as he put pressure against the delicate man's throat. The man was on the constant move even though he could easily get sick. He was one of his old mentor's sex toys. He was probably the only one that actually did it with the old man willingly.

Sasuke had left the hotel earlier this morning, planning on finding him at his usual places. Kimimaro was a club jumper and even in his poor health he couldn't sit still. He had contacted a neutral friend and found out the silver haired male was a prostitute for rich old men. He wasn't surprised at the fact since the man had to pay his health bills somehow. It took him a few hours to track him down but each time, Kimimaro saw him. This time though, he was able to sneak up on him while he was with a client. The client now was lying dead in the bathroom of the hotel.

"What is it?" he asked trying hard not to stutter. Sasuke was glad the sick boy was scared of him. Kimimaro was only a year younger than him, a bit naïve so he wasn't going to kill him. Never crossed his mind to kill the boy but he would like to hurt him to see how sick he really was.

"I've heard Juugo talking of someone that would like a mercenary for hire. I'm trying to figure out who in the Rain Country would be willing to hire me." He pressed more forcibly watching as a small bead of blood trailed down to the hilt of his knife.

Kimimaro winced. "I…I…don't really know the man's real name." He cried out more out of fear than pain. "He's some business tycoon. He goes by the name of P-Pain. No one really knows how to get in contact with him. He recruits people."

Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, jerking the knife away. He pushed the younger male away from him. "How do I get recruited?"

Kimimaro panted while he held his neck. He was looking at him with wide eyes, clearly frightened to death of him. Sasuke was starting to get amused by that.

"He hosts these…fight parties every month or so in the underground. Whoever the winner is becomes his bodyguard or mercenary. I don't know many details. Not too many people know about it." He took a deep breath. "I only know about it because I have a client that's originally from the Rain Country."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes with a step forward and grabbed his arm harshly. "I want to meet him. Who is he?"

Kimimaro whimpered from the tight grip. "Y-You can't kill him! He's my best client!"

"Who is he?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yahiko Tendo."

* * *

Naruto fingered with the handle of his cup as he looked worriedly out the window. He was in a coffee shop a few blocks away from the hotel since he was tired being cooped up in the same room. Deidara refused to go with him so he was by himself. He didn't understand the other blonde. It was like he was jealous of his treatment with Sasuke. What was that all about? Why would Deidara be jealous of him? If anything, he should be happy that he doesn't have to deal with Sasuke's bipolar attitude. Sasuke was unpredictable much more than he was, that's for sure. It wouldn't make sense for Deidara to want the younger Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke's attention caused all the problems that he had now. Sasuke's attention was like a curse. It wasn't a good thing unless Sasuke was in a good mood. Sasuke was never really in a good mood. He has never seen the Uchiha smile, his real smile like he used to yet. It was like he was incapable of it. He sighed silently to himself. The worker of the place was glancing at him occasionally. The place closed at midnight and Naruto knew it was almost that time.

He drank the last of his coffee and got up from his seat. He gave a nod to him and left the store to go back to his empty hotel room. The night was slightly chilly compared to the Fire Country nights. Not too many people were walking on the sidewalk and if they were they were drunk or high from some other drug.

Naruto walked in a steady but fast pace. He kept his head down to avoid attention but there aren't much people like him since he had blonde hair. He still attracted attention no matter what he thought. Thankfully, Sasuke promised that they were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Sound City was creepy and the place seemed to be haunted by things that Naruto didn't want to discover anytime soon.

He could see the hotel a block away, a sigh escaping his mouth in relief. He was almost there. He would be on safe ground. He waved to the creepy looking girl as he passed the counter. She just smiled coyly at him. He resisted the urge to shiver, making to the elevators.

As he was about to get into the elevator a rough hand pushed him inside. He was turned swiftly around to stare into black wicked eyes of a muscular dark skinned male. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Are you lost little man?"

Naruto's heart almost skipped in fear. He struggled in the man's grip. He was trapped against the wall, his arms held by two muscular ones. The man was tall. He was taller than Sasuke and he had a wild almost psychotic look in his eyes.

"Let me go!" He yelled as the elevator doors closed.

"No. I don't think I will. I've never seen someone such as you, Sunshine. I know everyone around here." He stepped closer, sniffing Naruto deeply.

He continued to struggle. He tried raising his legs so he could push the man away but unfortunately that only brought the man closer. He felt a rather huge and disgusting tongue go up the side of his face. His heart almost stopped and a sharp intake of breath escaped him. He trembled in fear freely now.

"You taste as delicious as you smell. You're almost like a _delicacy_ around these parts."

The elevator dinged open and Naruto was swept of his feet and swung over the male's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He beat the man's back with his fists and kicked his feet wildly. "Let me go, bastard!"

The man chuckled. "That's not nice. I have a name you know? I'm Kidomaru and you'll be screaming it by the time I'm_ done_ with you."

Naruto froze in despair or was it shock. He didn't know. He had to get away. He had to get to Sasuke somehow. He knew the younger Uchiha was probably on his way back to the hotel now since he told him that he was going to be back before one am. He tried his best then. He tried hitting him harder but his knuckles were starting to hurt for hitting the hard body. It was like punching rocks. He groaned. How did he always get in these situations? He wasn't that desirable. He wasn't wearing any type of sexual clothing. It was just his normal jeans and a normal white t-shirt.

He felt tears come to his eyes. He wanted Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the car with Gaara. The parked in the back of the parking lot and quickly walked into the hotel. The girl from the counter looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh its you!"

He tried to ignore her and continue on his way.

"Wait! I gotta tell you something about ya friend!"

Sasuke turned back towards her with narrowed eyes. "What friend?"

"The sun-tanned blonde. He came in here a lil' while ago and some guy was following him." She gulped at the dark expression forming on his face. "I heard screaming but I wasn't too sure. I didn't want to bring—

"You didn't want to bring attention to yourself!" he cut her off. "Where is he?"

"They were on the elevator so they might have gone to the room."

"Which room?"

"Either yours or the other man. He has been staying here for a few weeks. He's on the third floor." She squeaked out.

Sasuke glanced at Gaara. "You go check my room."

Gaara nodded. "Don't do anything reckless."

Sasuke went to the stairwell while Gaara waited at the elevator. He didn't want anyone touching his blonde. Whoever it was he would pay. He skipped steps as he climbed to the third floor. He wrenched open the door, hearing silence. He was going to have to go to every door, annoyed. He was going to have to knock.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the monstrous man with tears in his eyes. He was cuffed to the bed and stripped naked by now. He had cursed, screamed, punched, kicked, scratched, and even bitten him when he tried to put the handcuffs on. Kidomaru just laughed insanely throughout it, despite his troubles.

"P-Please let m-me go!" he sobbed.

Kidomaru crawled on top of him with a hungry look in his eyes. He ignored his pleas. Naruto tried to curl up but with his restraints he couldn't. He flinched when dark fingers caressed his thighs before roughly being pulled apart even further. He dragged him a little forward, hurting his wrists in the process. He didn't care.

His dick was just a few millimeters away from his rear before a knock came to the door.

Naruto figured that this was his opportunity. He screamed for help, hoping it was a neighbor or room service. He hoped it was someone that could get him out of here.

* * *

"Help me! Please!"

When Sasuke heard that scream, he glared at the door. He jingled the handle but since it was locked it didn't budge. That was _his_ Naruto in there. _Naruto was his_! He pulled out his pistol and backed up from the door. He shot the doorknob off and kicked the door open. He saw Naruto cuffed to the bed by his ankles and wrists and Kidomaru hovering on top of him.

He didn't hesitate to raise his gun and shot the man in the head. Naruto screamed as the heavy body fell on him and blood splattered on his stomach and chest. Sasuke glared at the dead body. He knew he should've killed the man when he had the chance years ago. He pushed him off, watching as he hit the floor with a loud thud. He shot the man in the heart for good measure though he knew the shot to the head killed him instantly.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto cried as he struggled against his restraints.

Sasuke searched the room to find the cuff keys. He found them in the second drawer in the dresser. He released the blonde quickly. He knew by now the neighbors would be curious when they heard the door bust open. He helped the blonde dress and dragged him up the stairs to their room. They would have to switch hotels but at the moment he didn't care.

* * *

Naruto stared out the hotel window. They were in a different hotel, in the center of the city. After Sasuke killed Kidomaru, they packed their things and left as quickly as they could before someone called the cops. Naruto realized in that moment how much he depended on Sasuke. Sasuke saved him but he couldn't help be feel resentful. He wasn't some damsel in distress. He was a man. He couldn't believe Kidomaru overpowered him to the point he was useless. He had guessed it was because of his height. That wasn't the case. Naruto was just weak. He was a Literature major and spent most of his life being a writer. His hands were delicate, made for typing.

Naruto's knuckles still hurt for punching Kidomaru's hard body. He looked down at his hands. They were throbbing in pain. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass. They were on the seventh floor of this hotel. Gaara and Deidara actually had a door connecting to their room. Their rooms were like mirror images of each other. It was a higher quality than the last hotel. Everything was cleaner and they actually had coffee and tea machines in the room. Naruto didn't have to leave the room if he didn't want to.

Sasuke forbid him to leave anyway. He had told him to stay in the room while he went out to meet someone with Gaara. Deidara was sleep at the moment so Naruto couldn't talk with him. Last night he was almost raped. Last night his hopelessness escalated to the highest point. Naruto didn't feel safe without Sasuke around. He still trembled slightly in fear. He could still feel that disgusting tongue and rough hands running over his body. He was lucky that Sasuke was a murderer. He would've never thought that he would feel elation for Sasuke's demented sense of possession over him. It disgusted him to the point that he felt sick.

He moved away from the window and lay down on the bed. Maybe he could follow Deidara's example and go to sleep. He didn't sleep much last night in the first place. He needed Sasuke. He actually wanted the other man around. He fell asleep with Sasuke on his mind even though his body occasionally shivered in fear.


	17. New Assignment

**Chapter 17: New Assignment**

_Snowysess: Thank you for your reviews. Just so everyone is on the same page. This Yahiko isn't the same as the one in Konoha. He's a totally different person. Sorry if there was any confusion. You'll see what I mean in a bit. Oh and warning of rape. _

* * *

Sasuke lit his cigarette and immediately sucked in smoke as he put his lighter back in his pocket. He didn't want to leave Naruto but in order to gain the information he needed he had to meet back with Kimimaro. Gaara was currently doing a little _grocery_ shopping so they wouldn't have to pay for food at the new hotel. It was expensive but it was worth it so Naruto could be safe. He knew the blonde attracted a lot of attention. It was the reason why he told him not to go too far in the last hotel they were. It was a place that that he used to hang about with Gaara when they first arrived to Sound City. He stayed in that horrible place for almost a year until he met his old mentor.

He looked blankly towards the small dingy bar. Kimimaro just went in to get Yahiko Tendo so he could question him. It wasn't necessary to torture him since Kimimaro didn't want him to die. It was a pity. After Kidomaru pissed him off, he could still feel the bloodlust in his veins to kill someone else. It was only way he could handle his anger.

He leaned against the brick wall, avoiding the heated sun. He hated hot weather. Cold weather was a much better environment for him. He took another drag of his cigarette becoming impatient. He didn't have all day. He wanted to be gone by tomorrow morning so they could make it to the Waterfall Country. From there they would have to go through the Waterfall Country to get into the borders of the Grass Country, and then they could make it to the Rain Country. Fortunately, for them Rain City was near the borders of Rain Country. It shouldn't take more than four to five days at best because all three countries were small compared to Fire Country.

He saw Kimimaro coming out of the small bar with a tall man with bright orange hair with navy blue eyes. He looked younger than his usual clientele and he couldn't blame the other teen for trying to protect him.

Sasuke waited in the shadows as they crossed then street and into the alley. He put out his cigarette and regarded the two with a cool stare.

"This is the guy I was telling you about." Kimimaro said softly.

Yahiko looked him up and down. "Aren't you kind of young for _this type_ of business? He told me that you wanted to be a candidate for my brother's bodyguard."

Sasuke hid his surprise well. He kept the scowl on his face, ignoring the insult about his age. "I've been in this business for a few years. I was trained by Orochimaru."

Yahiko frowned. "Orochimaru? Why would I believe that? He was known not to take in apprentices."

"I was the _only_ exception." It was true. Orochimaru only wanted him as a boy toy. He only trained him because he threatened he would leave.

"Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke was starting to get angry. The man had the audacity to insult him and then call him a liar. He never met him in his life and he was already testing his boundaries. He might take back that promise on not killing him. He could see Kimimaro backing up and shaking his head in a regretful manner.

"An Uchiha?" his eyebrows rose. "Why didn't you tell me you're name in the first place?"

Yahiko grinned, extending his hand for his to shake. "Your family is infamous. I would've never thought I'll meet one outside of the Fire Country's borders though."

Sasuke didn't comment. He felt like he didn't need to as he glared at the older man. "I came here for business."

Yahiko dropped his hand, his eyes turned cold. "Even though you're an Uchiha, I can't give you special treatment. You'll have to do something for me first before you meet my brother. I'll let you ride in my private jet as a reward."

"What do you want me to do?"

The other man's cold exterior was gone with a grin. He pulled out a small envelope. "I want you to kidnap that girl in the photo."

He handed Sasuke the envelope and Sasuke opened it. He pulled out a photo of a small teen girl with light lavender eyes and light blonde hair that fell down her waist and was tied in a red bow. She wore an expensive pastel pink dress and there were a few diamond bracelets around her wrists, showing off her wealth. She looked familiar but he didn't know where he met her before.

"That's Shion and daughter of Miroku-sama. She's a high priestess that appears on talk shows sometimes. They both reside in the Demon Country, that's past the Swamp Country by the way. I would let you use my jet for this assignment too but I don't want to make this easy for you. This assignment should be a breeze since Shion doesn't have any protection like her mother. She goes to a prestigious high school called Myoro Boarding School. I don't care how you handle her. I just want her here _alive_." He smirked. "I'll give you two weeks. Any additional information will be in that envelope."

Sasuke inwardly cursed. He hated assignments like this. Kidnapping her wouldn't be the problem but bringing her back to Sound City would. Demon Country was further up north. He had to get through Earth Country to do that. That was the biggest country on the continent and it was famous for its rough roads and rocky surroundings for a reason. Then it was the problem with Naruto. He couldn't leave him here. They would have to change cars again to keep the captive. He preferred a truck this time. He was tired of vans.

"Do you accept?"

Sasuke glanced back at Kimimaro. He was shrugging. He frowned but nodded nonetheless. "I accept."

"Good. I'll give you my card to contact me." Yahiko pulled out a card from the back pocket of jeans. He handed it to him and Sasuke grudgingly took it.

With that Yahiko turned around and went back across the street to go into the dingy bar. Sasuke didn't know why the man was in that type of setting anyway. He seemed to have more class than one gave him credit for.

Kimimaro stared warily at him. "Are you appeased? You won't kill him?"

"No. Not now anyway." Sasuke said in a low tone. For now he would go back to the hotel. He would have to tell Gaara of this new development and he knew for sure the red head wouldn't be happy about it.

* * *

Nagato was starting to get worried. He was worried the moment Konan didn't show up for their usual outings and he was starting to regret dismissing Yahiko's concern. He wiped his eyes tiredly with his hands. He wasn't sure if he could keep this up. He had a hunch that Uchihas had something to do with Konan's disappearance.

It didn't help that Sasuke Uchiha succeeded in kidnapping Naruto Uzumaki after killing a handful of people. Itachi Uchiha hasn't been seen since he was kidnapped by his own brother. It was a sad thought that he was killed by his younger brother. His body was never found at any of the sites so he didn't know if he should be thinking about the thought. His dark brown eyes snapped to the bed when he heard Yahiko groan in his sleep.

He didn't know if he should start trying to catch the vicious serial killer that's going around killing men and raping women or should he find out what happened to his friend. Everything was slowly tumbling down around him. He didn't know if he would ever solve these mysteries especially since he didn't have any leads. He sighed. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

* * *

Itachi groaned weakly as he felt himself slipping into wet folds again and again. He was in and out of consciousness and every time he gained it, he had a female riding out their orgasm. He hated himself as he came each time inside of them. It has been going on for a few days non-stop. They only stopped when they were passed out and when food mysteriously appeared at random moments throughout the day. He wasn't attracted to women but they were attracted to him. They held him down, each woman rubbing against him in desperation.

Shizune was the first woman he entered. Right after her, Rin took her turn and then it was Konan's turn. Soon even Hinata joined in, unable to stay in the corner pleasuring herself. He felt disgusted when Rin shuddered above him as she came and squeezing his cock until he came as well. Rin got off of him as he softened inside of her, only to flare back up since the mist still lingered in the room.

Konan crawled on top of him and swallowed him with her body. She moaned against him. He lay still since Rin and Hinata sat on both his arms. He couldn't push them off. He couldn't escape this madness. He couldn't cry because he should've known that Kisame was trouble. He closed his eyes tiredly, losing consciousness as Konan rode him to her climax. She would continue to do so until both of them came. His body was tired so he gave away to the peaceful darkness as much as he could to keep his sanity.

* * *

Sasuke arrived to the hotel with Naruto stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He saw the blonde man gulp a bit.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't hear him as he advanced towards the tanned male. Small droplets of water from his hair trailed down his neck to his chest and then down his abdomen to disappear into the towel. He took his blonde's arm and shoved him against the bed.

He didn't hear Naruto's protests as he attacked a dark nipple. His hands caressed heated and slightly moist skin. The towel disappeared only a few seconds later as he assaulted Naruto's body in unhidden lust. The protests turned into moans and that was the only thing he paid attention to as he claimed him against the soft bed.


	18. A Little Sympathy

**Chapter 18: A Little Sympathy**

"Is something wrong Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Naruto blinked at him a few times. He pulled the younger man into his arms. He didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's mind but he could tell he was a bit stressed about something. Sasuke didn't move away only staying his arms with his eyes closed.

"Does it have to do with me?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Naruto." Dark eyes stared unblinkingly at him. "I need to think. You are not helping with you're meaningless questions."

Naruto felt a little hurt at that and decided to pull away. He knew when he wasn't needed. He moved to get off the bed. He wanted to get dressed anyway. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to automatically attack him as soon as he got out the shower. His lower body hurt because of the rough treatment. He lightly hissed as he bent down to get his boxers that were thrown to the floor during sex. He had his clothes on the bed, waiting for him but now they were on the floor.

There was a thick silence in the room. It was almost suffocating. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave alone. He wanted Sasuke to be with him like he always said he would. He knew it was wrong to have these thoughts about the person who just hurt his feelings only a few seconds ago, yet he didn't care. He felt protected in Sasuke's presence. Other men may call him a coward or maybe even weak but at least he knew that. At least he knew his limits. He wouldn't pick his fights especially in a precarious situation like his.

He knew that he had a lot of admirers for his books. Females and males alike always sending him fan mail or promising to show him a good time. He never went out with fans since they would cling to him. Sometimes strangers would try to kiss him without even asking if he wanted it. The incident with Kidomaru only made his fears bigger than before. He would never be the same if Sasuke didn't come in to save him.

He stared at his lithe body in shame. It also didn't help that he was short. A few years ago he grew his hair out and was easily mistaken for a girl. He cut it when he got in a relationship with Ino. It was now becoming longer since he hasn't gotten a hair cut in two months, close to three. He turned away from the mirror that was hanging over the little desk that had the coffee machine on it.

He pulled his shirt over his head, satisfied that it hid his feminine body. He still had broad shoulders but that was the only thing that classified him as a male. Even Sasuke looked more masculine than him when he was younger. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat down softly. What were they going to do? Whatever got Sasuke in an irritated mood, bothered him to the point that he was nasty to him.

He felt the bed shift as Sasuke began to move. He was pulled back towards the younger Uchiha without much of a complaint. The hurt he felt disappeared when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"We have a recent change of plans. We're not going straight to Rain Country but to Demon Country. We have to pick up a package."

Sasuke nuzzled his nose into his still damp hair. Naruto frowned, turning his head to connect his eyes with obsidian. "Why?"

"In order to gain access to my future employer, I have to run a small errand for him. I was thinking about leaving you here but I changed my mind. You're coming with me."

Naruto's heart almost skipped a beat at his words. "Demon Country is so far away! That's like five days or more from here." He went to Demon Country once to do a book signing. He knew that place was nothing but hills with thick foliage. He didn't understand how the people could live in such a place. People there didn't use electricity. He remembered being in his hotel bored out of his mind with no radio, no TV, and no entertainment whatsoever. Luckily it was only for two days, so he was happy to be gone.

"I know. I've informed Gaara so he could change our way of transportation. We need to make room for the package."

Naruto had a feeling that this package was actually a person. He blinked stupidly for a few minutes trying to decipher his raging emotions. He felt sorry for whoever it was. He or she was about to be a bargaining chip for a bunch of mercenaries.

"Do I need to do anything?"

"No. Gaara and I have everything figured out." He said softly.

Naruto turned in Sasuke's arms, fully facing him so he could wrap his arms around him too. He lightly yawned. He didn't know how late it was but at this moment it didn't matter.

"Go to sleep. We leave early in the morning."

He hummed in agreement.

* * *

Gaara stared at the truck in disdain. It was a small moving truck that only had three seats. The back of it had a small space to carry boxes. He could imagine Sasuke ordering him to get some cushions so people could go to sleep. It was a good thing that the hotel had pillows and blankets. They would take those instead. They didn't really have that much money left so they had to save it for food and gas. He was sure the truck would take a lot of that since it wasn't an up to date like other models. He literary had to kill to get this since the man trying to sell it to him was charging a ridiculous price.

He took out his pack of cigarettes, immediately putting one between his lips. He dug around in his pockets for the lighter. He turned towards the bloody mess in the back of the abandoned underground garage. The man's eyes were ripped out and his stomach was cut open, showing his intestines. It was done sloppily with his ragged knife. He still had splashes of blood all over his shirt. He couldn't really walk into the hotel like this without an explanation.

He lit his cigarette and breathed in deeply. The burn of smoke in the back of his throat actually calmed him down. When Sasuke told him that they were going to Demon Country he was pissed. It wasn't just traveling there that pissed him off but they had to kidnap some girl from high school to bring all the way back here. They couldn't kill her either! That one by itself has really made his anger escalate. It was a good thing that he got it out of his system. He turned back towards the truck after putting his lighter and cigarette pack back in his pockets. He pulled out some bloody keys to go with it.

He walked calmly towards the truck, thinking about Deidara. He was starting to lose interest in the flamboyant blonde. He wanted a challenge. Deidara easily spread his legs for him and he was starting to lose his appeal. He wanted what Sasuke had. He wasn't jealous. He wanted someone that didn't fear him and would completely devote to _him_. He thought deeply about his options. Maybe he'll find someone on the road.

* * *

Nagato silently opened the door to Konan's apartment. It was quiet. Too quiet for Konan. Usually, music would be on or at least the television for background noises. He stepped in, noticing the smell.

There was food on the small dining table that looked like it was left out for weeks. The smell was horrible and he could hear flies buzzing around it. This definitely wasn't normal.

"Konan?"

Silence was his answer as he moved further into the apartment. He went past the kitchen and saw a bottle of champagne that was halfway full.

Nagato was worried now. This wasn't like Konan at all. It looked like she hasn't been here for weeks, leaving out food on her table and a half empty bottle of champagne meant that she was on a date. He moved down the hall and went into her room.

He gaped when he saw the damage that was done to it. There was a hole in the wall, the closet door had a crack in it, the bed sheets were near the window, and everything on her dresser was on the floor broken or scattered.

He whispered brokenly in the air. "Konan…"

* * *

She lay comfortably in the hospital bed. Her glasses were broken from that night so she had blurred vision temporarily until she could buy a new pair. She wasn't going back to work anytime soon. Might of fact, she quit being a reporter. She had been in dangerous situations before but this was past the line. She shivered when she thought about what that person did to her. Not only did he rape her but he scarred her body with precise deep cuts that would take weeks to heal. He also made sure she enjoyed it after the initial rape. She felt tears come to her eyes. She felt humiliated, dirty and broken. Her body ached all over but she wasn't in pain because of the morphine they injected into her every eight hours.

She shifted, staring out into the night wishing she was back at home in Sound City. She raised her hand shakily to flatten her bedridden hair. She was sure she looked a mess. She had bandages wrapped around her arms, legs and even her stomach. Her ankle was in a cast since she sprained it and a small bandage was on her neck to cover deep bite marks. It still hurt to move her neck a bit.

She heard the door open, wondering if it was the nurse that would be taken care of her tonight. She turned, waiting for the curtains to pull back and to hear some type of announcement.

She heard a low snicker coming from the other side.

"Hello?"

The curtains were pulled back in an abrupt manner and she paled at the tall male blob standing in front of her.

"Didn't think you would see _me_ again, did you?" a familiar voice asked. It was followed by a dark chuckle when the curtains were back in their original position.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest in fear. How did he get in here? No one saw his swords? She could hear her heart monitor only beeping faster with each second.

"I'm sorry that we didn't _properly_ meet. I'm Suigetsu by the way." He said.

She could see his grin even with her blurred vision. "W-What do you want from me?"

"That's simple Karin." He was walking closer to her. She flinched when his calloused hand gripped her upper arm. It made her injuries sting. He leaned towards her while his other hand pulled the hospital sheets away, revealing her in nothing but bandages and a hospital gown.

Karin gasped at the action.

"I want to possess you." He said darkly as he raised his other hand to cover her mouth and to keep her screaming.

* * *

Gaara got back to the hotel a little bit later than expected. He needed to get rid of Deidara. He wasn't going to kill him. For some odd reason, he felt a small bit of sympathy for the blonde. He opened the door to his room. He couldn't kill him in this hotel in the first place. The front desk knew their names so that wasn't an option.

He walked towards the sleeping blonde. He was naked under the covers. Gaara chose to wake him up. He would drop him off at a train station and give him some cash to get to where he wanted to go. Deidara was probably going back to Konoha City so it was a good thing that he didn't know of their plans. He had a feeling that he would be bitter about being left behind.

He shook him awake. He had an hour at most to do what he needed to do. Hopefully, Sasuke took his lie that Deidara was dead.

* * *

That morning, Naruto frowned when he looked around him. "Where's Deidara?"

Gaara lit a cigarette. "He's dead. I lost interest."

Sasuke just stared at his red headed friend. "I don't care. We need to move it."

"Okay." Naruto dejectedly said.

He felt the guilt come back to him. Deidara was yet another death to build up his emotions. He had it easy. Naruto knew for sure that Sasuke wouldn't lose interest in him. Or would he? He climbed into the truck after Sasuke got up to the driver's seat. Gaara climbed in next to him as Sasuke started up the truck. He was stuck in the middle of murderers, yet he didn't fear for his life. He feared for the unfortunate souls to come across them.


	19. Acceptance

**Chapter 19: Acceptance**

_Amethyst: I know it's been awhile. I just had writer's block like crazy! I had to figure out where I was going with this since I'm all out of ammo for the story, but fear not! I'm back and this chapter is going to be the longest yet! Thank you for all the reviews that I received so far. I'm eternally grateful (bowing quickly in all directions)!_

_Now, let's get on with the story. Warning of adult situations and of course we have a LEMON in here since I haven't written any lemons in awhile. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter._

* * *

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke and Gaara to come back to the truck. He leaned his head against the passenger's window. They were only a few miles away from Demon Country and it has been a long four day drive towards their destination. Luckily, he didn't have to witness anymore murders because he didn't know if he could keep looking at Sasuke if he had blood dripping all over him. How did someone get that much blood on them without bathing in it? It didn't make any sense. Why did he allow Sasuke to take him on this trip? This trip was probably never going to end any time soon. If Sasuke was looking to get in touch with this Pain person so he could become some type of bodyguard. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to do something like that. Sasuke had to have some type of ulterior motive. Otherwise, he would've told whoever ordered him to kidnap Shion to get lost or he would've just plain killed him.

He saw a mother rushing her kid into a van at the gas pump. The kid had a big grin on his face as he carried a bag full of gummy bears as he climbed into the backseat. Naruto felt his heart ache, wishing he still had that type of innocence. Who was he kidding? When he was that age he was stealing candy. He was never that innocent. Sasuke wasn't either. He wanted to kill his family by the age of ten and ended up following through the plan when he turned thirteen. He felt his lips curl into a scowl of jealousy. That kid had a loving mother and probably a loving father by the ring he saw on the woman's hand. It became apparent that he would never have a family as long as he harbored feelings of attachment to Sasuke.

He bitterly looked away at the scene, almost feeling sick when she kissed her son's forehead and helped him with his seatbelt. Naruto had Iruka but he never thought of him as his adoptive father. Iruka always had the look of pity in his eyes when he looked at him. It was sad to think but he wasn't that really saddened with his death. He was closer to Kakashi than he ever was with Iruka. He felt guilt bubble up inside of him as he thought about their deaths. He knew they didn't deserve it but he also knew that they shouldn't have gotten in Sasuke's way when it came to him. It was a guarantee that they were going to die.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this! He shouldn't be thinking that everyone deserved to die by Sasuke's hand. What could he call the younger Uchiha? They weren't boyfriends or lovers. He didn't know how to classify their relationship except calling it an unhealthy obsession with each other. Even after all the things Sasuke has done, he had a feeling in the bottom of his heart that he would always want him. He would always want to be by the raven haired male's side. He scratched his head in frustration.

This wasn't a good thing. They would kill themselves for sure. No matter what his feelings were he would always know this was wrong. This entire thing between them shouldn't have happened…yet, it did. He let out a loud sigh while groaning.

He was abruptly startled when the door opened and a pale hand reached into the drag him out of the truck. He tripped down from the stairs coming face to face with the person that haunted his dreams and nightmares.

Naruto narrowed his eyes up at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"We're going in the back."

"Huh?"

Sasuke grabbed his elbow and pushed him towards the back of the truck. "The International ANBU is a few miles away from this border. Gaara will drive the truck while we hide."

He gaped at him. "There's nothing back there. We'll be bouncing all over the place! What if they try to search the truck, we'll be easily spotted."

"I'm willing to take that risk. They'll be looking for a van so we don't have to worry about them searching the truck if they come across us. If they do, I'll just kill them." He spoke as if he was discussing the weather. He unhooked the latch, releasing the door and showing nothing but metal and darkness.

Naruto stared into the empty truck warily. "We don't have a flashlight?"

"No. Why would you need any light?"

He whipped his head back to stare at the younger Uchiha with wide eyes. "I don't like the dark."

Sasuke's eyes softened briefly. "You won't be alone. I'll help you get used to it."

He was silent for a few moments before he called his name softly. "Sasuke."

Naruto felt like he was drowning in those dark pools that caused and seen so much death. It was like they were slowly consuming him and shaping him into something that would flow within their depths. He didn't know when he did it but he closed the distance between them, giving Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips. Strong pale arms wrapped around his waist and the taste of cigarette became aware on his lips. He didn't mind. He actually liked the smoky mint taste.

He pulled away, absorbed in Sasuke's dark presence. Sasuke was the first to climb into the trunk. He helped him into the back and closed the truck door with one hand. Naruto heard the latch slam back down, locking them inside. He couldn't see him but he could feel his heat and smell his unique scent. They were able to take a shower this morning at an Inn a few miles away from this gas station. It felt like a luxury to be honest.

Naruto was pulled into the taller man with little struggle. In the dark, they made their way against the back, and sat down. Naruto sat with his back against Sasuke chest so he knew that the younger Uchiha was going to be the most uncomfortable during this ride. He shouldn't be getting comfortable but he was slowly falling into the dark with Sasuke guiding him.

He turned his head and soft lips connected with his instantly. He didn't resist the urge to moan as a hand slid up his thigh. Unfortunately, he didn't know what would happen if he let Sasuke go. He wanted to hold onto him until the raven haired male didn't want him anymore but at the rate they were going, that wasn't going to happen. Sasuke didn't want to let him go and for some odd reason that sparked a bit a joy in him at the thought. Guilt tried to build up inside him but he roughly pushed it in the back of his mind to focus on kissing him.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at Naruto the lay in his arms. The blond had fallen asleep despite the bumpy ride. It probably was due to the fact that he was using his own body as a cushion for him. He could slightly see since he was used to working in dark situations. He could tell that Naruto's devotion to him was becoming stronger. Naruto usually never tries to initiate a kiss. It was that one time he clung to him after the incident with Kidomaru but he got over it in a few days.

The blond would always be his. Naruto might think he could escape one day or that he was going to let him go but at this point that was impossible. Sasuke had a lot of enemies and he was about to make more. It wasn't because of this kidnap job. It was because of unfinished business with one of Orochimaru's old associates. Pain was a monster. He would try to get rid of his liabilities as soon as he won in that underground tournament of his. He was a threat that he wanted to rid the world of. Yahiko Tendo might not agree with his opinion but neither brother was going to live for long. He never truly told Gaara why he was doing all this to get to Pain. He just convinced him that he was tired of traveling. That was one of the reasons. The main reason was because he wanted to be on top. No one would question or even try to go after him once he killed Pain. Gaara would be set for life. Naruto would be forever by his side until they both died.

No one would dare try to challenge him. He slowly let his hand run over blond spikes. He knew he was taking a big risk but he also knew that he was better. He was smarter, younger, and stronger than Pain. He heard Pain was almost forty years old so he was guaranteed that he was getting sloppy with old age. Yahiko didn't seem like that type to want to rule the under world mobs.

Naruto moaned when the truck rocked a bit too hard. He shifted and his azure eyes slowly opened. Sasuke trailed his fingers against the whiskered marks on his face.

"How long was I asleep?" his asked sleepily.

"Not long. I would guess a couple of hours."

"You didn't fall asleep?" concern was laced in his voice.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't sleep much in vehicles." It was true. He only slept at the most three hours every night the past few days.

Naruto sat up, moving his head from his lap while raising his hands to grasp the front of his shirt. "When can we get out of here?"

"In an hour or so. We are probably in Demon Country as we speak. Gaara is just being cautious." He let Naruto climb up on his lap and lay his head on his shoulder. He adjusted his legs so they could hold the added weight. Naruto wasn't heavy but he wasn't light either. It was ironic that he used to love when Naruto held him when he was younger, yet now he liked it more that he was able to hold him. He was his to possess. His to claim and love over and over again.

"Oh." He simply said.

Sasuke grunted when the truck made an abrupt stop. He frowned. He felt a buzz in his pocket, knowing that Gaara just sent him a test.

"Get off for a few seconds."

Naruto quickly moved off him. Sasuke picked up his cell phone and at the same time heard a loud horn coming from the front of the truck.

He read the text and then put away his cell phone. He grabbed Naruto, placing him back on his lap.

"What is it?"

"It's a train. We're only thirty minutes away from our destination."

"Can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What made you pick me? Out of all the people, I'm not a great person to begin with. I'm sure you could've had anyon—

Sasuke put a single finger over his lips, silencing him. "You should already know that answer."

Naruto bowed his head, clinging to his shirt once again. "What is _this_?"

"We belong to each other. We don't need a name for it."

They were silent for a few minutes with only the sound of metal shaking as their background noise. The blond released his shirt after awhile once the road seemed like it was smooth. Then an unexpected question was heard being asked shyly from Naruto's mouth.

"Can you teach me how to defend myself?"

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow. It would make sense so he wouldn't have to protect him all the time. After thinking about it thoroughly he simply said. "Yes."

* * *

They arrived in town almost close to sunset. Gaara opened the large door and Naruto eagerly jumped out to breathe in fresh air. He stretched and as he did that he looked around. They were parked in front of an inn that was built with logs. There were trees all around it, making it look like the people that built this place was one with nature. He shuddered as he thought about all the bugs and not to mention the small animals that they'll encounter on their stay here.

"I'll go ahead and check in." Sasuke said while pulling out a cigarette simultaneously. He lit it as he walked to the front desk, clearly ignoring the sign that banned smoking.

Naruto stared at Gaara. The red head's eyes were colder than Sasuke's but they were beautiful as well. His red hair made his sea-foam eyes stand out even more. He knew that Gaara was more than a sentinel being. He was almost as close as him when concerning Sasuke. He also knew that he was older than the raven, probably about six or seven years. No one could blame him when he suddenly had the urge to ask his age, so he just blurted it out.

"How old are you?"

Gaara stared at him for a few seconds before answering his question. "Twenty seven."

"You're older than me!" he gaped looking at the red head in shock. Gaara looked younger than Sasuke and Naruto combined. It was only by two years but even that was a wonder.

The other man, though short gave him a menacing look. "So the fuck what?"

Naruto raised his hands defensively. "I was only asking! I was curious. I might as well get to know you since Sasuke seem to trust you so much."

Gaara looked slightly confused. "Curious about me?"

He nodded eagerly, not wanting to piss him off. Gaara looked like he wanted to kill him. Now, he looked more like a kid trying to figure out why someone wanted to be friends. It was actually quite adorable.

"I want to be friends." He said bluntly.

Thin red eyebrows raised on the other short male's face. Gaara was tall but wasn't taller than Sasuke. He was actually about the same height as Naruto, only two inches taller.

"I guess we can try." Gaara said slowly, almost wincing at his own hesitance.

Naruto grinned. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood, conversations with a murderer as if he was his new shy neighbor. Gaara wasn't so bad. Well, from what he seen so far. He had a feeling that Deidara was still alive, otherwise Gaara would've showed off the blood or at least talk to Sasuke about his supposed death.

Sasuke came back with half his cigarette smoked. "Room 4C." He handed Gaara the room key while he and Naruto had his own.

"When do we do the mission?"

"Tomorrow. I'm going to watch her for a day before we drag her back to Sound City."

Naruto frowned. He hoped Sasuke wasn't talking literally but knowing him, he probably was.

Sasuke flicked his cigarette on the ground once he was finished and then turned to Naruto, signing him so he could follow.

Naruto wished Gaara a goodnight as he quickly walked away to hurry after Sasuke.

* * *

Baby blue eyes looked out the window in bitterness. They dumped him like he was some _cheap_ thrill. He'll show them not to treat him with disrespect. What made Naruto so special? He was beyond jealous. He was furious! He turned back towards the pot that was boiling on top of a small electric coil. He smirked when the smell of chemicals wafted through his nose, knowing that his experiment was ready to be tested. On who or what would he test them on?

He turned his attention on the news that recently came on. He knew the perfect place. No one would miss the annoying reporter anyway.

* * *

Sasuke didn't waste any time pinning Naruto down to the bed as soon as they got settled in their room. Gaara was only three doors down from them in case of an emergency. He smirked when Naruto tried to struggle against him.

He whined. "Sasuke!"

He whispered. "Yes Naruto?" He noticed a shiver went down the blonde's spine.

Naruto stopped his struggle to stare up at him, his azure blue eyes darkening in lust. He didn't have to voice his want, Sasuke could see it.

He leaned down, claiming the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled together and a moan escaped from the man under him. He felt his jeans grow tight at the thought of being buried inside of Naruto. He released the other's lips, moving his lips over to the other's jaw sucking and nipping skin.

He opened Naruto's legs wider with his hands, resting his pelvis against the others. He bit his lip to hold in his moan at the feel of clothed erections rubbing against each other. Naruto didn't have any idea how he was truly affected by him. He hissed when the blond wrapped his legs around his waist, throwing his head back and increasing the friction in frenzied movement.

Sasuke had to get away or he would come then and there. He lightly bit Naruto's neck before he pulled away, only to strip Naruto of his jacket and shirt. He quickly removed his clothes in a rush craving for that skin on skin contact. Naruto's body was extremely warm compared to his. It drove him to make his blond hotter. He leaned down, wrapping his mouth around his nipple making the smaller man gasp and put his hands in his hair.

Sasuke didn't stop his assault on his chest. He nibbled on the small nub and Naruto arched his back, gasping at the feeling. He completely wanted to ravage him. Make him come undone by his ministrations alone. He licked his way down Naruto stomach, until he reached the trail of blond hair. He grinned savagely before he unbuttoned the blonde's jeans. It was slow, deliberately. Naruto watched with a silent groan as he took his time. He stripped him of his jeans and boxers all in one go.

It wasn't long before he gripped Naruto's cock with one hand and leaned down with an expert lick. He took his precious time laving him up with his tongue. A groan escaped the other man almost instantly. He took a deep breath, bringing the hard length into his mouth, sucking at the head with little popping sounds. Naruto clenched at the bed covers desperate to hold on to something as he took him deeper into his mouth. It brought him great pleasure to know that Naruto was getting satisfied by his actions. He moved his mouth up and down in rapid motion. He swirled his tongue, taking a breath through his nose to take him to the back of his throat.

Naruto moaned loudly, closing his eyes in bliss while trying not to move his hips. Sasuke held him down with one hand before releasing his cock with the other hand. He lightly rolled Naruto's balls and then gave them a good squeeze, continuing to move up and down on the length in his mouth.

"Oh God!" The blond panted out restlessly.

He moved his mouth up slowly, swiping his tongue over the slit that oozed pre-cum but then quickly slammed back down, almost gagging. He kept going though as he felt Naruto tense. He was close and Sasuke wasn't stopping until he swallowed all of him.

"Oh! Sa-Sasuke…I'm…ughhhh."

Thick liquid flew into the back of his throat in bursts. He swallowed to the best of his ability but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth. He waited until the cock inside his mouth softened until he let it slip from his mouth. His jaw felt a little sore but it was worth seeing Naruto come.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sasuke climbed off the bed to strip off his clothes, smirking when his blond looked at him in a daze. He reached over to the bed table, taking the small bottle of lotion on the stand. Twisting the cap off, he poured a little on his fingers and rubbed it in a bit. He roughly lifted tanned legs, spreading them eagle style where a puckered hole clenched and unclenched.

He rubbed a single finger coated with lotion over the small hole before he inserted a finger. Naruto relaxed around him, panting with his eyes closed. It felt unbelievably warm and tight. He pushed through the ring of muscles and only stopped once his finger couldn't go any deeper.

* * *

He cackled maniacally once the last wire was set. He looked down the street to see a security guard approaching, but it was too late for the authorities. This building was going down. He pressed the small red button watching as a three minute time limit started. It would take at least five minutes for the cops to even show up.

He grinned evilly. "Its art! It's my art, un!"

Three minutes later he sat in his car looking at the rearview mirror a few miles away, watching the building collapse over unsuspecting civilians and cars. The building crashed onto the building behind it, causing another giant explosion with fire ranging hundreds of feet in the air. He couldn't stop laughing at the destruction. It was absolutely _beautiful_.

* * *

Naruto cried out when Sasuke finally filled him. He easily slid in and he eagerly wrapped his legs around his lower torso so he could go in deeper. He panted as the rhythm just got started, wrapping his arms around the sweaty raven's neck. Their bodies moved simultaneously in a seductive dance and the burning desire to be fulfilled only increased. Sasuke's grip on his hips tightened. He was certain he'll have bruises by the time this was done. His moans only increased in volumes when Sasuke hit deep inside him brushing against his prostate.

He arched his back and squeezed his eyes closed. He was dangerously close to the edge. He could hardly keep up at this point. It was almost as if he was riding a tidal wave and was about to crash land on pliable sand. He gripped the other man's shoulders as he cried out his release with a loud moan.

He could feel Sasuke still thrusting in a cloud of bliss and only seconds later he felt warm liquid shooting into body. It took them both awhile to catch their breath.

Sasuke pulled out of him with a grunt. His body was still coated with a slight sheen of sweat and only made him more desirable. Naruto lifted himself up a little to connect their bruised lips together. This time the kiss was sensual and slow. Their tongues were lazily flicking against each other since they were already reacquainted earlier.

Naruto pulled away slowly, staring into the dark depths that were trying to swallow him whole once again. Sasuke leaned back down over him, capturing his lips once again. He accepted the advance and now he fully accepted that he was truly in love with the younger Uchiha. He didn't know when it happened but he guessed that he's been in denial since this thing between them started.

That night Naruto slept in Sasuke's arms, holding on to him like a lifeline. He'll be embarrassed in the morning but at the moment he didn't care. He was where he wanted to be. Yes, it was selfish yet he didn't care. He pushed all the deaths of his friends in the back of his mind and focused on the present. He fell asleep with less weight on his shoulders as Sasuke caressed his hair and his eyes dropped closed.


End file.
